Legend of Zelda and the blades of Time
by devious-wolf
Summary: LOZ/INU CROSSOVER Hyrule adventure, two friends with a bond shattered by the blades of time. can Link rebuild their friendship after seven years have been severed? Will she ever forgive him for leaving her behind? Link X Kag eventually
1. Chapter 1

_Legend of Zelda and inuyasha crossover (my opinion there aren't enough of them ____)_

_Tell me what you guys think and I may want a Beta writer person. Because I aint really all that confident about my writing skills unfortunately. _

Hyrule Market was set ablaze. An orange hue brightened the night sky, from the flickering flames off rooftops both from markets and houses alike.

Screaming screeched through the whole area. Reaching further across the eerie Hyrule field.

Two figures stood outside the drawbridge, which separated the market to the haunted field. They were mere children aged ten at the most, one boy the other girl. Both a bright brilliant blue eyes, which held a fear of the worst kind.

'Have we failed?'

They both had Elvin ears which were erect and alert. Taking in each and every desperate cry that escaped the markets chaos.

'Are we too late?'

The young boy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What's happening? Link?"

The boy looked down at the dark haired girl grasping his shoulder. And placed his hand on her softer one.

Link shook his head and smiled in a weak attempt to comfort his newest and closest friend.

"I don't know Kagome. I think we should hurry and go find Zelda, she's gotta know something."

Kagome nodded and clutched onto her red tunic. Her red dress was an exact replica of Link's green one except for the slits on the sleeves. On her feet she wore Brown knee high boot made for travelling. Her raven hair was tied up in a dark blue silk ribbon, with tendrils of hair falling behind her elf ears.

She smiled in return "Okay let's go."

Suddenly a blue light flashed out of Link's hat and flew around the pair "Hey!" (Lol classic) "Do you guys hear that?" the blue fairy asked.

"Hear what exactly Navi?" Link asked as he strained his ears to hear the sound his guardian spoke of.

"Listen." She chirped.

An eerie silence apart from the terror from inside the walls could be heard.

(SFX) 'Cud um cud um cuddum'

Link frowned and glanced at Kagome. Who stared at the draw bridge or rather what was rushing across.

His eyes followed the white steed that rushed over the bridge carrying two riders. One child the other a full grown woman.

Link gasped. He recognised both of them, the child was none other than Zelda princess of Hyrule; the young girl that sent him and Kagome to retrieve the three spiritual stones.

The woman with her was her guardian. Impa 'chief of the Sheikah clan.'

Zelda blinked as she recognized the pair. And without second thought threw the precious item into the moat. "Link catch!" she yelled.

He rushed after the item only to watch it sink to the bottom of the moat. "Damn!" he cursed as he leapt into the moat to retrieve the item.

The water was freezing, the shock of the temperature felt like needles prickling at Link's skin. He bit his lip to try ignoring the cold temperatures.

He scanned the waters for the object Zelda had thrown. He swatted the bubbles in a small attempt to clear his vision

. 'Why did I go after it again? Was it because Zelda told me to catch it?' He smirked as he spotted the item. It was easy to spot. Due to the Blue glow the item gave out. 'S'ppose its gotta be important if it's from Zelda herself. Even if she was in a rush' He snatched it as quickly as he could and made for the surface.

He sucked in a large gulp of oxygen as he broke the surface of the murky water. Sloppily he scrambled up the bank.

He shot a glanced of his prize. "An Ocarina? Why would Zelda throw this away?" He shook his head and dismissed the subject and pocketed Zelda's ocarina next to his own.

A scream pierced his ears. His head shot up at the distressed sound. He knew that scream he heard it before… when Kagome was in trouble!

There before him on by the draw bridge stood a giant black horse with fierce glowing red eyes. But Link's attention was on the rider.

The figure was large. Compared with other men this guy was colossal. He wore mostly dark coloured armour with a long flowing black cape. He wore spikes on his armour which only added to the intimidating appearance. He had short rusty coloured hair which made his skin seem even darker. "Ganondorf" Link growled lowly. This guy, he was the one that Zelda had warned them about. The one who was trying to collect the spiritual stones to reach his true target. The Triforce.

In his grasp was Kagome Struggling and whimpering to get free. Link's heart clenched to see his friend in distressed, she was scared and he knew it. He had to get her away from Ganondorf before he hurts her.

"Let me go! Let me go you big bully!" She screamed as she kicked and flailed, only to prove her attempts were futile. Ganondorf growled, "Not until you tell me which way the Zelda went!" he hissed, his patience was fading. He could kill this girl with a flick of his wrist if only she didn't have the information he desired.

"Let her GO!"

Ganondorf rolled his yellow eyes to glance at the young Kokiri boy charging his sword raised. With a battle cry Link leaped into the air. Raising his sword above his head, to slash it through the air and hopefully his target.

The attack was effortlessly caught by Ganondorf's hand guard. Link's eyes widened in surprise, out of all the bad guys they had faced none of them could block against his attacks.

Ganondorf smirked and threw the young hero into the muddy ground, staining the young boy's green tunic brown. Link wiped the dirt from his face only to smear mud all over his face. He glared at Ganondorf's smirking form.

"You got guts kid. To challenge me… Don't do that again." Ganondorf warned. His smirk was haunting. Link gasped as he felt the air around him change. It was the sheer force that surrounded Ganondorf's form. It demanded power. It was brutal and painfull. It made it difficult for Link to breathe. He grasped his chest panting sweat dripped from Link's forehead.

"Link!" Kagome wailed. She reached a hand out for her fallen friend. She struggled once again trying to pry his large fingers from her delicate form.

Ganondorf smirk increased as he noticed the small object that fell from the boy's pocket. He threw Kagome aside to land else where, Ganondorf didn't care. The item was more important; it meant that he would be one step closer to his ambition. He purred as he reached for the object. "Who would've thought? That Zelda would entrust you with the Ocarina of time boy." He grabbed the small ocarina and pocketed for himself. Link could do nothing but watch as Ganondorf took the precious item from beside him.

Ganondorf horse reared and roared preparing to gallop. "Let us hope we don't meet again… for your sake boy. Farewell!" with that said the horse's hooves slammed into the ground, smashing the ground mercilessly.

Kagome stared at the dark man continuing on his chase after princess Zelda. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage; drumming in her head. That man was truly terrifying, his whole being screamed destruction.

She let out a relieved sigh. She glanced over at Link. He sat where he had fallen. In the same puddle he was thrown. His face was expressionless. Kagome didn't know what to do. "Link. Are you okay?" she asked timidly.

Link broke out of his trance, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Fine…are you hurt?"

She smiled warmly towards him. "Nah." She held out her hand to help him up, which he accepted eventually. "The only thing that's hurt here is your pride." She giggled half heartedly, he smile softly in return.

"Link?" Navi whispered. The fairy guide wings drooped as she fluttered around the pair. "What did Ganondorf take?"

Link winced, and reaches for his pocket and pulled out one ocarina. Showing it to his two friends. "He took the Ocarina that Zelda gave me."

Navi examined the ocarina in his hand fluttering each and every angle. "Then where is Saria's ocarina?" she asked nudging the instrument. Link tilted his head to the side "huh?"

Kagome nodded agreeing with Navi her black bangs fluttering around her "yeah. I'm sure that's not the ocarina you play. Look…" she pointed out to the mouth piece where a triangle emblem laid. "...did yours have the triforce's triangle on it?"

Link shook his head. "No I'm pretty sure it was just plain."

Kagome grinned placing her hands on her hips smugly. "You are a conniving lil Elf. You pulled the ol' switcheroo on that guy just then didn't you?"

Link frowned "No I didn't. And don't call me Elf!"

Kagome grinned and ruffled Link's blonde hair.

"Does that mean Ganondorf has Saria's Ocarina?" Navi chirped.

Link paused and looked to the ground. "Yeah. I guess it does…"

_(Flashback)_

_The forest was at peace once again, but Link's mind was far from anything called peace. Great Deku tree had just perished. Thanks to a curse set by a monster. Deku tree was like the source of the Kokiri kid's life like a father to each and every child that dwelled in the woods. It brought peace and prosperity to all creatures in the woods. And Link could do nothing to stop the darkness from spreading until it was too late._

_Link sniffled as he felt tears well up in his eyes. Then shook his head. He won't show the world he was weak, he wont show anyone he's weak Not the know-it-all brothers, not Mido and not …_

"_You're going aren't you…"_

_Link spun around on his heel "S-Saria" _

_Her big emerald eyes that are usually lit up with joy were darkened with sadness. She looked small; leaning on the rope of the bridge. After so many years of being with Saria; being her friend. Link had never seen her so…so… lonely._

"_I have to go. I've got to go see Zelda. Deku tree wants me too…"_

_Saria smiled "I know…its okay Link" she pushed herself upright and walked up towards Link cradling something in her hands. She smiled as she spotted Navi. "You have your own fairy now." Her eyes welled up with unshed tears. "You always told me you felt like you didn't belong here. And yet you've lived and grown up as one of us. And I hope that in your heart that you will never forget us." She looked down at her hands, in it laid a small ocarina. She smiled and gave it to Link._

"_Here. I want you to have it. Play it sometimes and think of the forest…kay?"_

_Link smiled softly and nodded accepting her gift. He fingered his friend's most treasured item taking in every detail. "I've always thought I was different from everyone. The Deku tree said that I was bound to leave the forest someday. But I'll always think as the forest as my home."_

_Saria smiles softly, a breeze passed by tickling her emerald her to her cheek._

"_I'll miss you…"_

_End Flashback._

"Link!" Kagome screamed for the fifth time. "Earth-to-Link. Are you in?"

Link shook his head "sorry. I was just thinking…" Kagome tilted her head 'like Saria did…' he noted sadly.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, but then smacked her forehead. "What am I saying? That's not what I wanted to ask! What I wanted to know was: what are we going to do now?"

Link raised an eyebrow "Now?"

Navi flew up and down in a nodding manner. "Yeah we got everything Zelda needed right. The three Spiritual stones. And the Ocarina of time. Shouldn't we be heading to the temple of time instead of day dreaming?"

"Ah that's right! We gotta hurry before all of Hyrule is in trouble." Link said before he rushed over the drawbridge. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Kagome nodded and followed suit whilst Navi raced ahead with Link.

They raced through the towns square. Running passed several screaming civilians. Screams of terror, panic and mayhem. Crowds of people rushed out of their burning houses. Children cried. Women cried. Everything was a disaster.

"Ganondorf has started the rebellion!"

"Where do we go?"

"Does it matter?! Run!"

Kagome felt her heart. This is what they were supposed to prevent. All their hard work, all their strength and courage. Was it all for nought?

There were fresh carcasses being thrown from rooftops. The majority of them were royal guards. Kagome whimpered she remembered them from when her and Link were sneaking into the palace, to visit Zelda. Then again who was doing all the killing? It couldn't be Ganondorf he just left…

(SFX) 'Crash!'

Kagome groaned as she bumped into someone. Landing on the ground in a heap.

"Little Shrimp… Where do you think your going? Hmm" It was 'A coup Detat'.

One of Ganondorf's lower minions. They were living skeletons that wore little armour but had huge weapons. They made up the lack of knowledge with brute strength. And Kagome just crashed into the captain! She whimpered and crawled away from the vile monster. She quickly glanced around. 'Where did Link go?' she cursed herself for feeling so helpless. She has to do something. On her own. To prove to herself once again that she doesn't need to be protected all the time.

"No where to run brat!" It stepped closer, raising its over sized blade, preparing to strike.

Kagome searched the floor for any kind of weapon. Something; heck anything would do. She continued to rake the ground with her tiny hands scraping various sized gravel. 'Rock, rock…oww sharp rock.' She grabbed the sharp rock and threw it at the animated skeleton and made a quick dash though its legs.

"Get back here brat!" It shouted. Then grumble checking the damage that the raven haired girl had inflicted. "She ripped my loincloth" it whimpered lowly.

Kagome sighed in relief at her lucky break and continued running towards the direction of the temple of time.

She spotted the green clad boy not far off of the entrance, still rushing to get to the large doors. Kagome gaped at the building. It towered over houses and block. Made of grey bricks yet still remained untouched by the havoc that was right outside its doorstep.

"The building is protected by the sage inside." Navi said suddenly startling Kagome. When had Navi got so close? Then again Navi did have a tendency to pop up unexpectedly.

"Sage? What's that?" Kagome asked as she walked up the stair to where Link stood waiting.

Navi fluttered past bouncingly lighting up the great door to the temple. "They are Legends of our Land. Said to protect Hyrule and the power of the Triforce and keep the peace of our lands. But that's another story."

Link nodded "Yeah, Lets go the sooner we get this done the sooner Hyrule will be back to normal."

She smiled warmly and followed Link through the ancient door. But Kagome had a nagging feeling at the back of her head that didn't seem to leave her be as he said that sentence. A feeling of anxiety engulfed her. Was it this place that was causing it? Question after question rushed through her head.

'How?' 'What's going to happen?' 'What happens after?' 'Link?'

She ignored it for know, concentrating only on following the boy in front of her. She smiled at towards him. He's always strong, always courageous. It was almost enough to make her envy him. Here she was walking behind him always in his shadow in battle, even her archery could be a hindrance. She could never be as strong as him but… she felt her cheeks heat up 'I want to stay with you…' she looked away from his back clutching the hem of her tunic.

Link stopped in front of the great stone tablet. Everything inside the building was of the purest quality. Heck, even the air felt pure. White walls made of stone perfectly sculpted making the whole building a masterpiece.

'_The entrance to the sacred realm is within the temple of time. The key to opening it is the ocarina of time.'_

Zelda's words of wisdom rung through his head. He gulped. This was it his adventure would be over. Everything will go back to normal. Back to the forest… alone?

He shook his head to rid those thoughts. And chuckled at his own stupidity. Alone, him? He had Navi and Kagome and he made so many new unlikely friends on his adventure.

He smirked, confidence renewed like a sparked flame. He read the tablet and followed its instructions.

…_The one who collects the three spiritual stones is to stand here. Play the song of time if that is done. The gate to the sacred realm will open…_

"Song of time…" He whispered recalling the same tune that Zelda had taught him not too long ago. He pulled out the three spiritual stones and placed them onto the pedestal. And watched as they grew their significant colours. Green, Red and Blue.

Next Link pulled out the enchanted ocarina that Zelda had entrusted him with. Slowly he placed the mouthpiece on his lips. Steadily he played a song that sounded haunting as it echoed through the whole building. The echoes reverted back which sounded alarmingly like a choir of ancients singing to the song.

Suddenly the door in front of the tablet creaked open at the centre. Glowing a bright golden shine through the crack. A gap large enough for Link to run straight through.

Navi fluttered over to the door "Link! This way. Come quick!" Link complied and dashed for the slowly closing door. Leaving Kagome behind.

Kagome was stuck. 'What's happening? Why can't I move?' she tried struggling but nothing worked. She tried uttering a word, but she could not so much as lift her tongue. She watched helplessly as Link dashed through the door to the next room. She willed her body to move, but it was impossible. She was stuck. Frozen in time. And as soon as the door completely sealed itself once more with a loud booming sound. She was broken free. She gasped as she fell forward to the cold hard floor. 'What on earth was that?' she asked herself, realizing that she won't find the answer. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to the door that Link had just past through. She placed her ear to the large stone door trying to listen out for Link or even Navi. "Link?...are you okay?"

The room was large to say the least. Like the other, it had white walls. But this room had a more heavenly atmosphere. It was plain. No room for decoration, it was perfectly shaped. It was hard to think that this room was behind the large door.

Navi fluttered through the beam of light steadily, here pace screamed awe and astounded. "Link…" she softly whispered as she fluttered to the pedestal at the centre of the heavenly light. Link gaped as he steadily took steps toward the pedestal.

A sword stood in the pedestal. It was large, bathing in the heavenly light. It's blue hilt represented wings of a legendary bird. The hilt was blue apart from the golden diamond that lead to the purest of white blade. The sword looked newly forged, but in reality it was far from new.

"Link do you know what this is?" Navi asked fluttering around the legendary blade. Navi was breathless. Feeling truly honoured to witness the blade first hand.

"It is the sword of evil's bane; the master sword!" she squealed flying around the young boy.

Link cautiously took a step towards the sword and touched the hilt, a jolt of electricity ran through his finger tips. "The master sword…" he repeated. He could feel the raw power of the blade flow through him. He felt… connected to the blade.

"This sword…Navi… if I have it, will I be strong enough to beat him. Ganondorf."

Link furrowed his brows as he recalled his earlier confrontation with the sinister man. He growled. Grasped the hilt with both hands and pulled the blade from its pedestal. Releasing a blinding light that engulfed his small form.

"Link Watch Out!" Navi screamed. The light made the sound of crashing waves pulling both Navi and Link to the unknown.

Then suddenly all was silent. The light dispersed leaving no trace of the boy or his fairy. Only a lone pedestal stood in the room. With the blade gone the light heavenly glow dimmed. Finally the master sword has been summoned, after centuries of resting.

Kagome felt alone. Link had been gone too long, she couldn't hear a single sound. Dead silence was all that she could hear. She strained her elf ears so that even a pin hitting the ground wouldn't go unheard. She heard nothing; she held her breath… still nothing.

"Link where are you?"

_Please read and review. In all honesty I'm not really 100% sure on what people think of my writing ability. I have a finished version of this story kinda Mangarized hand drawn. (I like to draw) but the question I have to ask is; should I carry on or not?_

_If I do the next chapter will explain how they met (kag & Link) and it's the whole seven years later thing too. I'll leave it up to you guys kthnxbai_


	2. New begining

Second chapter I hope you guys love it. And thank you for your nice comment. They made me blush hehe.

I got a picture of Kagome that I drew if you guys are actually interested to see what Kagome looks like. I'm hoping to draw adult Kagome too and Link (he's like a porn star for me I cant stop drawing him. It helps that I have my own manga that I did and is proud of it)

I drew a picture of young Kagome. the addy is on my profile page if ya wanna check it out.

'Where am I...? What's happened…? Navi?'

Everything was bright. Even to Link's unopened eyes, all he could see was a blinding light. He felt a soothing coolness rush over him as he awoke from his slumber. His whole body felt fresh and nourished. As though he had been reborn once more.

He glanced around his surroundings, he stared at the place with awe. Stunned would be an understatement. Wasn't he in a smaller room than this… was this even a room? It seemed endless… and bright...

Link was stood on a large blue marbled platform that was as wide as a large hall. With six different platforms on each corner of the hexagonal floor. Every platform was grey except from the one directly in front of him. It glowed a bright light that represented the light from the pedestal earlier.

Link took a step back "What is this place? Where am I?" he spoke to no one in particular. Teeth clenched he took another step backwards, only to trip off of his own pedestal, landing in soothing waters. His body sprawled along the floor landing heavily on his behind. He groaned and stretched newly awoken muscles.

And that was when he first noticed something different. He no longer had his short child like legs. His legs were long, slender and muscle tight garbed in white trousers. He still had his scruffy, worn boots; except these were larger made to fit his larger feet.

He lifted his arm feeling a new weight on them. Gauntlets made to protect the user from fierce blade onslaughts with a strong pad at the back of his hand. He stared at his body, everything was new. His body was no longer his own. He dropped his hands in disbelieve, splashing his own reflection in the process. "What has happened to me?" he choked back a sound that sounded a light chuckle. "This is impossible."

"Link, you've become an adult. You've grown up!" Navi chirped as she swung out of Link's hat merrily. Link smiled so he wasn't alone Navi was here with him all along. But still… He looked around the mysterious room. Scanning the room for any sign of anyone… or a certain someone.

His eyes wandered, searching for any sigh for the raven haired little girl with crystalline coloured eyes. He sighed as he found no sign of her. He stood up and waited for… anything.

"Navi is there any way out of this place?"

Navi flew backwards and forth leaving a small trail of sparkles in her wake. "I don't see anything. Sorry…"

"It's fine Navi" He sighed sadly. He would have to figure this one out on his own. He clenched his fist. Feeling the leather gloves clutch around his hands lovingly.

"_Calm yourself Link and look around you."_

Link's head shot up at the new voice. He searched to whom that voice belonged to. It was unfamiliar, a possible threat. Yet the tone the male spoke in was as calming as the room, taming Link's tormented mind.

Link's eyes landed on a tall figure standing on the glowing pedestal. He was dressed in royal garbs. His eyes were old and wise yet his figure stood hauntingly. His body was a mere flickering of light, almost illusion like.

"_My name is Rauru. I am one of the ancient sages that constructed the temple of time and secured the path to the sacred realm." _He spoke his voice booming and echoing off unforeseen walls.

"_My body has already gone, but here in this Chamber of Sages I am able to speak with you."_

"Your body is gone? What does that mean?" Link thought out loud.

The old man chuckled, rumbling the air around him. He placed his hand where his ghostly heart would be. _"It means I am no longer from your world and that I have reawakened as the sage of time."_

"Sage of time… hey do you think you could tell me what has happened to me? When I drew that sword I felt far away…" He said gesturing to the sword now strapped firmly to his back beneath a shield larger than the wooden Deku shield he had when he was younger.

"_The master sword, Is the holy blade that those with Evil hearts could never touch. Only those qualified to become the Hero of time can remove it from its pedestal…"_

He paused allowing the boy to absorb the petite information. After all the story was about to get even more interesting. So he bided his time to tell the young man what has become of himself and of Hyrule.

"…_However. You were still too young to be the Hero of time. A small child could never live up to the title of such greatness… so your soul slept here for seven years."_

"Seven years?!" Link gaped. He clenched his fists once again. Seven years? How could he have… that's too long. What happened to Hyrule? Wasn't it under siege at Ganondorf's mercy? Was it still the same as he left it? And what about his friends? What about "Kagome!"

Rauru gazed at the frantic boy as he struggled to remain still. "Kagome. My friend. What happened to her? She isn't here. She should be here. She was with me wasn't she?"

Rauru's gaze was unchanged as he continued to gaze at the boy emotionlessly. Then slowly the ghostly man shook his head. _"I am sorry but I have no information regarding your friend…I regret to say that she was not within my power of protection. With you opening the gate to the sacred realm my powers weakened. My powers poured out the gates towards evil… to Ganondorf. I was unable to prevent him from gaining the Triforce of power."_

Link seethed. Everything has gone wrong. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Hyrule, Kagome, Ganondorf. Why has this happened? If only he was stronger, back at the drawbridge, if only he had the chance to…

"_Ganondorf has grown in strength since you were sealed here. But there is a way to win Young one…"_

Link's head shot up, ears erect and eyes fully focused. A way to win? This chance that he would willingly take if it meant the end to the chaos.

"_You must break the seals on the five remaining temples and awaken the sages. If the sages and the Hero of time combine their powers. Then surely the evil will be sealed within the doors of time. From now on… No more than before you will be faced with many trials. This is your destiny. To test your courage, to battle with power and to fight with wisdom."_

Navi danced around Link's head happily lighting each angle of his newly chiselled face "Wow Link, that's amazing! If the great Deku tree heard that you were the Hero of time he'd be really surprised!"

Rauru nodded _"The great Deku tree felt that you had something to do with Hyrule's future, and accepted you into his village… someday he would leave the forest and fulfil his destiny. The fact that you were Hylian like Zelda didn't change the Deku tree's affection towards you…" _He paused looking at the boy who looked deep in thought. Rauru raised his hand in a stopping gesture. _"You must not feel bitter about it. Don't feel bitter towards your destiny nor your Hylian blood."_

Link looked up, a cocky grin plastered to his face. Though the grin didn't exactly reach his eyes. "I will not." Confidence seeped out of each word he used. His grin turned into a smirk. He drew his mighty blade; the master sword and grasped his new Hylian shield. "I will fight. I will definitely defeat Ganondorf. I will save Hyrule. One thing for sure I will find Kagome!"

Rauru smiled softly at Link's proclaimed vow and lifted his ghostly hands. Showers of crystalline lights formed and rushed around Link like a tornado. Link let the soothing lights engulf his form. He squinted his eyes as the lights became blinding. The sensation from when he first drew the master sword came back, the rushing sound of waves crashed around his head. His heart sped up, pounding along with the rushing waves.

But as soon as Link felt his feet touch the ground Link felt calmer. The waves stopped, the lights steadily began to dissipate along with the soothing feeling.

He opened his eyes as the lights died down. He was back, in the same white room where he first found the Master sword. Right by the pedestal. He looked down at the small block… he remembered it being much larger. Given that it was only mere moments ago that he saw it. And that he was still three feet from the ground.

He tightened his grasp around the comforting weight of the master sword. He glanced over his new weapon. He could feel the sword hum calmly into his palm; it was as though it were alive.

Link looked over his reflection in the blade. His face, it had changed. Not drastically but changed none the less. His jaw line was squarer; his eyes hadn't changed; which made him feel glad. At least he'd be able to recognize a part of his own body when he'd see his reflection. His blonde hair was feather soft as he brushed his bangs behind his ear. He looked different, though he didn't feel any different.

"Link, who's that?" Navi asked backing behind Link's green hat. Link looked over his shoulders to who Navi was talking about. Link leapt into a defensive position immediately. When he noticed the lone figure standing by the smashed doors? Link growled who was this guy? Was he that desperate to get in here that he smashed the door open?

The young male stood alone. His blue and white clothes revealed nothing except his crimson orbs. His clothes were unusual to say the least. And the giant symbol at the centre of his white vest resembled what Impa wore proudly.

The boy narrowed his eyes at Link's defensive position. Yet he remained in his relaxed composure. "Relax Hero, I didn't come to fight. I came here as a welcome party of one." Link remained in his defensive position; he tilted his head towards his guide fairy. "Navi, What do you think, can I trust this guy?"

Navi inspected the boy thoroughly. Cautiously going closer, Link followed close to Navi. He knew nothing of this stranger, it would be best to be on guard rather than be unprepared.

Navi danced around Link's head in an upbeat manner. "It's okay Link!" she chirped merrily. "He bares the Sheikah emblem. The most trustworthy soldiers of the royal family."

Link raised a brow, and gave a quick glance at the boy who looked no older than himself. He sheathed his sword making a hissing sound echo through the great room. "You're a Sheikah… Does that mean you're related to Impa?" Link asked.

The boy's eyes furrowed in annoyance at Link's question. "We may come from the same clan, but do not mistake me as a relative. I am the last of my family. I am here to guide you to the first temple. And to give you this…"

The armoured boy pulled a weapon. It seemed old but sturdy, made of grand oak with chains wrapped around the inside. A silver arrow head peaked out the top gleaming dangerously.

"This is from an old friend from Kakariko village."

He walked a few steps forward, keeping a cool composure. His steps were elegant, barely making a single noise with each step he took forward. He kneeled to the floor, gently placing the small weapon in front of him.

He stood up slowly. He paused, his piercing red eyes spiked through Link's form. Yet he remained cool headed. He nodded bowing in a slight curtsy manner. "My name is Sheik. I will help you on your quest. Meet me at the forest temple in three days. It is past the lost woods near Kokiri forest. I suggest you get a horse. It would make your journey much quicker."

Link took a step forward. Only for Sheik to shy a way. "Where are you going? What do you mean you'll meet me there? If we're headed in the same direction wouldn't it be better if we go together?"

Sheik chuckled pulling a small orb out of his pocket. "You would only be a hindrance. Heed my words and get a horse. I travel only by the shadows." He threw the orb at the floor causing a blinding flash to erupt where it was thrown. Link pulled his arm up to protect his eyes from the blinding flash.

When the light disappeared link cautiously opened his eyes. His eyes widened that boy, Sheik. He was no longer there. The only remaining thing in the room was the weapon that he left on the floor. "What was that?"

Navi flew towards the object that Sheik had left behind. Inspecting it in each and every angle. "I think, sheik used a Sheikah flash bomb. It a Sheikah technique they use to get away from enemies. Though this…" Navi pointed out to the weapon. "…could come in very handy."

Link picked up the peculiar weapon. Inspecting it with his keen eyes. He held it by its handle and pressed the lever.

The arrow head shot faster than a speeding bullet, cutting through the air at a fierce speed. It hit the wall creating a panging sound. A large gash was left marring the white walls. The arrow head immediately retreated back into its case along with the chains, scraping against the clean floor.

Link stared wide eyed at the damage done by a simple miss fire. Navi gave Link a fairy type glare. "Link that's not a toy! It's a hook-shot. You should be more careful!"

Link laughed nervously, pocketing the hook-shot. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean too." A fierce flush of embarrassment staining his cheeks.

Navi sighed and flew towards the exit of the temple. "You may look like an adult. But you're still the kid you were a moment ago."

Link followed his guide fairy laughing sheepishly. "It was a simple mistake. Could have happened to anybody."

"Yeah but it had to happen to you…" Navi grumbled, waiting for Link to open the large door to exit the large temple, since she lacked opposable thumbs… opposable hands at that matter.

She glanced towards the door that housed the Master sword. It was smashed from the outside in. It couldn't have been Sheik… Sheikah's have a large amount of respect for holy buildings… could it have been Ganondorf? After all that is the gate to the sacred realm… Rauru did say that he obtained the Triforce. It must've been him. No one would have been able to prevent it…

"Navi are you coming?"

"Huh?" Link held the door open for his fairy friend. He tilted his head "I said are you coming. If Sheik wants us at the temple in three days, we'd better get moving."

"Oh, right sorry." She flew outwards towards the unforgiving scene outside.

She gasped at the once beautiful market now reduced to mere kindle. Everything was rubble; houses were torn down into massive heaps of carnage. Curtains were ghostly figures billowing in the wind. Everything was stained in colours that represented dirt and grime. Echoes of wind flew by rustling the dead flowers that had dried up and withered over years of malnourishment. Nothing gave life to the slowly decaying town. Even sunlight was forbidden to the area. The market was a ghost town.

Link's face fell. "This is what happened when I was gone?" Everything was like a horror movie. A living nightmare to what was.

They walked passed the town square, reflecting the past with the present. Where once people actually danced in the streets merrily proclaiming their love for one another. Everything was gone.

"Eep! This place is crawling with re-dead! Ugh I hate them!" Navi shrieked, cowering behind Link to hide her delicate form.

Link back stepped. "Re-dead?" He drew his sword preparing to attack the thing that caused Navi's distress.

His blue eyes spotted a grotesque humanoid being. It stood hunched over, unmoving. It's stance was sluggish, lazy as though hope had been lost. Link stepped forward cautiously, pondering whether to attack or not. It seemed harmless and unwilling to attack.

"What are you doing Link?! Whatever you do don't get too close to them or they'll jump you. We can outrun them c'mon!" She whispered pleadingly. Desperate to avoid any contact with creepy creature. She tugged at his green hat, "The exit is just over there let's go."

Link nodded and ran towards the exit, giving a quick questioning look towards the strange creature.

The draw bridge was smashed. To the point where it was no longer usable. It had aged and rotted away with time. Link made quick work of leaping over the once strong structure. He panted from his quick dash through the market.

"Jeez. I feel tired all of a sudden." He wheezed batting his chest to emphasize his point.

Navi fluttered in a nodding gesture. "It's no surprise. The market was full of dark energy, it was a miracle that you were even able to run at all." She glanced back at the market. "It's a lot different now. Everything has changed." She glanced back at Link her body emanating her bluish glow. "What do you want to do now?"

Link thought for a moment, recalling what Sheik had said before. "Lon lon Ranch." He stated pointing in the direction the ranch was located. "I think we should take Sheik's advice and get a horse." He smirked. "Maybe Malon would let me borrow Epona for a while."

Navi nodded flying backwards towards the ranch. "Let's hope she recognizes you. For her it's been seven years remember and you've grown into a handsome adult."

Link raised a brow and smirked slyly. His ears perched upwards cockily "You think I'm handsome?"

His fairy spluttered, her blue glow turning pink mumbling "…well for human standards… you… are … quite… handsome."

"Well for fairy standard you are very pretty. You have a certain glow…" Link chuckled only for his guide to turn an even deeper red.

"Shut up! It's not fair. You got to change but I didn't change at all. See!" Navi zoomed around Link's head playfully batting him every now and then.

"Same old Navi" Link chuckled, continuing on his journey whilst tiding his hat from Navi's onslaughts.

Link glanced at the starry sky, watching as they twinkled above him. The sky was the same. Seven years and not a star has changed. He remembered watching the stars with Kagome. Every night before they went to sleep…

Kagome… will she remember him? Has too much time gone by since, everything. Link pictured her in his head. Her soft raven hair, her baby blue eyes and her childish rosy cheeks.

"She won't look like that any more…"

"Who won't?"

Link glanced at Navi, he smiled softly. His blue eyes soften drastically and his once tense posture relaxed.

"Kagome." he whispered softly.

(Flashback)

_Young Link walked along the river bank following the great Deku tree's orders. 'Follow the River of Zora to get to the princess' the directions were simple enough. Just that Hyrule castle was further than Link had first anticipated._

_Link grew bored quickly of the silence; even Navi was quiet strangely enough. He kicked some stones and continued kicking the defenceless rock. Eventually the rock escaped Link's merciless beatings by falling into the river._

"_It's getting late Link… nightfall will come soon maybe you should set up camp for the night?" Navi suggested blocking his path._

_Link pondered over her suggestion. If they continued they would reach the castle much quicker… but then again travelling at night was quite dangerous; Link shuddered. Especially with ghouls and Poe's always causing trouble._

_Link glanced around his scenery. Lush green grass as far as the eye can see. Smooth blades of grass tickled his brown boots. The sun had yet to go down, its golden glow caressing Link's already sun kissed skin. Trees were dotted around in several areas providing plenty of shelter from the beautiful glow. The sound of the river trickled past his senses. The sound of the current was a melody to his ears. His dream was to travel; he wanted to see what the world had to offer. He wanted to see how large the real world was like. Not the illusion of the forest where boundaries were set. He wanted to go further than any one had ever been. And this journey was the chance that he had been waiting for, but first he had to do the Great Deku's last wish; which was to talk to Zelda and give her the spiritual stone of the forest. Didn't seem too hard. Link breathed in the sweet fresh air. After all that is done he can do whatever he wanted with Navi at his side he could never be alone._

"_Your right. Besides I'm getting kinda tired." He yawned whilst stretching some cinks in his small body._

_Navi chuckled "I'm not surprised. You just defeated a strong opponent you haven't even had the time to recuperate."_

"_Couldn't have done it without you Navi. I could have kicked its butt ten times over if I wanted to!" he smiled puffing out his small chest. Navi nodded adding fire to the young boys burning ego._

_Navi flew ahead to search for a spot to camp for the night. She skimmed passed a tree and flicked across the water only to halt immediately._

"_Link! Come quick!" _

_Link's head shot to where he heard Navi's urgent call. He spotted her down by the river bank. She hovered over a black and red…__ something that was half submerged in water. Never the less Link leapt down the river bed skidding along the ground kicking up some dust._

"_What is it?" Link asked as he trotted over to the object,_

_As he got closer, he could see more clearly that the 'it' was a child; same age as him he would guess. And by the long hair he'd have to say it was a young girl._

"_It's a girl. She's breathing. I think she's unconscious. But she's soaked to the bone. Pull her out before she catches a cold." _

_Link nodded following Navi's instructions. He delicately grabbed the girl by her shoulders. He dragged her up the bank until he reached the softer grass of the plain. He placed her delicate form neatly on the ground. He skimmed her forehead with the back of his knuckles to check her temperature. _

"_She's cold." Link said looking at Navi for an answer. "What should we do? We can't just leave her here."_

"_We'd best stay with her until she wakes up. You need to take her out of her clothes or at least find a way to keep her warm."_

_Link flushed; there was no way he was going to take her clothes off. He didn't even know this girl. Besides she was a girl… what if he got cooties or something? Not that he believed in cooties it was just… a precaution._

"_I'll make a fire." Link shouted and began collecting fire wood as quickly as possible, avoiding any thought on taking anything off of the girl._

"_Link have you ever made a fire before?" Navi asked worriedly. Only to see the boy smirk over his shoulder. _

"_Navi I've lived in a forest. You think the great Deku tree would let any of us make a fire?" Link chuckled merrily. "Besides I gotta learn to make a fire someday don't I?"_

_Navi cringed "Does that day have to be today? Can't it be when there are people who know how…?"_

"_Too late now Navi." He smirked placing the sticks close to the unconscious girl. "And besides what could go wrong? You worry too much Navi." The young blonde laid out the sticks perfectly placing a centre stick to start the fire._

"_Now that they're laid out…" Link got an evil gleam to his blue eyes__ He grasped the centre stick between both hands. "Time for the spark." He said as he begun rubbing the stick furiously against the other fire wood._

_----Later----_

_The fire crackled lively, providing warmth and light to its surroundings. Night had come all but too soon, crickets chirped in the background merrily calling to one another. It was a peaceful night. The healthy glow of the fire shone on to Link's pouting face. Link sat on drift wood he had pulled from the bank of the river. He had a wet rag rapped around his right hand. Navi fluttered around his arm._

"_See it just goes to show that if you play with fire, you just get burned." Navi said using a sing song tone. "You're lucky __it's just a small burn. Could've been worse."_

"_Yeah. Yeah. What does it matter now anyway I got the fire going haven't I?" He grumbled as he removed the rag from his __slightly burned arm and threw it onto the fire. Letting the fire hiss viciously, forming steam above the angry flame._

_Link grumbled pouting at the 'really hot' fire. He glared deeply at his hard work's worth of rubbing sticks, trying to flint the fire._

_The girl moaned, catching the attention of both fairy and boy.__ Link finished his staring/glaring contest with the fire and gave the girl a quick glance. Navi was the first to inspect the young form up closely. Navi watched intently as the girls eyes flickered on the verge of awakening. _

"_I think she'__s finally waking up!" _

_Link smiled and crawled over to where the young girl lay. He fought the urge to check her temperature once again in case he startled her. After all they where mere strangers. He wouldn't like waking up to a complete stranger touching him. It would be too unnerving. _

_The girl stirred once again, her eyes fluttered open slowly revealing cloudy sky blue eyes. She blinked once, twice and shuffled into a kneeling position. Her jet black hair was scuffled after not being brushed properly, her bangs flicked into each and every direction. Her body looked fragile and pale as she lifted herself unevenly._

"_Hey you're okay!" _

_The girl looked lazily towards Link. Everything was just too hazy for the girl to comprehend. Even the boy; it sounded like a boy, was but a blur too her eyes. The only thing that she could make out through the haze was a green blob, which was in the direction where the boy's voice came from. Her head hurt terribly; aching and pounding. It was like a herd of horses where trampling in her small head._

_Link smiled trying to be friendly towards the girl. "You slept all day; I thought you'd never wake up." He placed his hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture. She blinked startled at the sudden contact. Where was she? Why was everything so fuzzy? She rubbed her eyes clearing her vision greatly. Why was she here...? Wait… Who was she?_

_Link retracted his hand seeing that he had frightened her. "sorry." he scratched the back of his head impishly "I didn't mean to frighten you." He chuckled._

_Navi fluttered __in front of the young girl ecstatic about making a possible new friend._

"_What's your name?" she asked floating around the girls form, leaving a trail of light as she passed. "Why were you in the river?" the girl trembled crawling away from the floating orb. Navi tilted her form cutely at the girl's silence, maybe she was uncomfortable? "Are you hurt? Where are you from?"_

_Link noticed that Navi was making the girl feel even more uncomfortable; unintentional of course. But still scaring her none the less._

"_Navi stop. You're scaring her"_

_Navi glanced at Link. Her wings drooped. "What? Don't be silly Link. Who'd be afraid of a fairy?" she asked dumbfounded at Link's up surd accusation. _

_A scream startled Navi, shaking her entire form. She glanced at the girl… or where she once was sat.__ "Oops." Navi gulped. The girl had taken off, running into a full terrified sprint away and into the darkened plain. Link gave Navi an 'I told you so' glare before he followed after the young girl. Intent on not letting her get herself into trouble._

_The girl ran. She had no other option, she was scared. Who was she? Where does she belong? Her name. What was her name?_

'…_Kagome…'_

"_Kagome?" is that her name? Who said that? Kagome. A pang of familiarity shot through her. Yes that's right her name was Kagome. But that voice who did it belong to. She grasped her head in aggravation. 'What's happening to me? Why I can't remember anything…' _

"_Hey! Wait up!" Link called from behind following the girl's fast paces. She was fast, he'll admit__. Faster than any of the other girl's that lived in Kokiri forest. He grinned. But he was faster than all the Kokiri. His pace picked up kicking dust and rock as he raced the plain to catch up with the girl. "Hey didn't you hear me! I said wait up!" He shouted once again in vain._

_The girl glanced back towards him. He smiled; this would be easier than he first thought. She glared and stuck her pink tongue at him blowing a small raspberry. He gaped. None of the girls from the forest where that rude. That was Mido who did that… and occasionally himself towards Mido. And all he wanted to do was help. He frowned and raced up to the girl._

_Kagome retracted her tongue quickly as she saw the boy catch up with her at a fast pace. She began gasping for breath; she can't run like this forever. Who the heck does he think he is?_

"_What do you want from me?!" she demanded. She didn't know this boy; she might've if her head didn't hurt so much._

"_You know Link she has a point…" Link glanced over his shoulder to his bright friend who trailed after him._

"_Yeah but if I let her go getting into trouble. I'd never get over it." He shrugged as he continued on his hunt._

_Kagome checked over her shoulder once again. "Leave me alone..." suddenly her foot got caught. Sending Kagome body to impact the ground. She groaned picking herself up__. She tugged her left leg. Only for it to be violently tugged back. Her nails raked the floor trying to stop whatever force was pulling her. She looked to what was tugging her leg with merciless force._

_A skull kid half submerged in the ground grasped her by her ankle. Tugging at her leg with its boney claw-like hands. It had a mischievous glint in its yellow eyes, intending to drag the girl under ground. Kagome wiggled trying to pry the creature's fingers off of her boots. _

"_Let go of me!"_

"_No" L__ink gasped as he saw the trouble the girl had gotten herself into. Skull kids where known for being trouble makers causing havoc and mayhem wherever they went. He grasped his Deku sword and swiftly pulled it out of its secured sheath. "Don't worry! I'll save you!" he promised. His pace increasing to the distressed girl. _

_Kagome's feet flailed at her attacker. She growled in frustration as the beast failed to let her go. First it was a creepy boy and a creepy fairy then she didn't know who or where she was. Now it has to be an earth monster trying to drag her underground. Today was a bad day. Or night seeing as the stars where all out. She could only hope that this was all just a bad dream; that she would wake up any second starting… now. "Let me go!" She cried kicking at the monster. Her legs batted and thwacked the monster numerous times only to make the monster growl angrily. She continued to kick the beast managing to critically hit the skull kid directly in the head, sending its skull flying into the air, over towards the boy that was perusing her._

_Link leapt into the air with a mighty battle cry slicing the__ defenceless head in mid flight. Link made a clean slice through the centre of the skull. Slicing it into two pieces. The skulls landed making an eerie 'thwmp' as they hit the ground. Once they bounced off the ground they both disappeared in a shadowy flame that dispersed into the wind. _

_Link landed softly walking towards the young girl. He smiled and kneeled to the ground in front of her. He offered his hand to help her up. _

_Kagome stared at the boy's hand, her eyes trailing up his arm and past his green tunic. It was the first time that she took a look at his face. Blonde hair sprouting from his green hat decorating the sides of his face. Blue eyes that could compare to the bluest of sky. He wore a boyish grin that was both cheeky and friendly it was practically contagious. He looked confident and friendly; plus he did help her with the skull kid problem. Maybe he wasn't the bad guy?_

"_Are you okay? Don't you know it's dangerous at night?" _

_Kagome glanced away from the boy and shook her head. She grasped her shoulder and lightly squeezed nervously. "No. I didn't. Sorry…" _

"_What are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything wrong." Link chuckled grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her up to a stand. "And besides could've happened to anyone."_

_Kagome nodded, taking her hand back softly. "Umm… Where am I?" she asked glancing around her surroundings. Unable to see much due to the darkness._

_Navi flew up to her, but with less energy this time. Not wanting to repeat what had happened previously. "Are you lost?" she asked. "Where are you from? Maybe we can help."_

_Kagome looked down at her feet. She closed her eyes hoping to rack her brain for answers. But nothing came. She was lost she had no clue where she was from; she had no clue where she is. She shook her head sadly and looked at the light fairy. "I don't remember… I don't know where I'm from. Sorry."_

_Navi nodded. "Do you know who your family is?" she asked again. Hoping to find key information to help the young girl. She shook her head once again. Sadness hovered over her form like a cold blanket. No family, no home what was she going to do. Wonder around this land until she found her memories. She raked her brain once again… no memories no nothing just a clean slate. There was one thing she was granted though. She was granted her identity that she could call herself. 'Kagome'_

_Navi glanced towards Link, who held his hand to his chin in a thinking manner. He couldn't possibly leave her on her own out in the wilderness. Maybe… maybe she could come with them to see Zelda. After all from the stories the great Deku tree always told. He always said that Zelda was all knowing._

"_I got it!" __Link declared as he pounded the air. "You can come with us to see Princess Zelda! Maybe we can find out where you live too." _

_Kagome smiled softly "Thanks. I'd like that."_

_He smirked. It's the perfect plan; he'd have extra company and help out a new friend. It was flawless._

_Friend? He mentally smacked himself. 'Damn I don't even know her name.' he shuffled nervously on his feet and extended his hand. "By the way. My name is Link. And this is Navi." He gestured Navi by tilting his head._

_Kagome accepted his hand shake and grasped it quickly making a slapping sound against his hand._

"_My name is Kagome."_

_(End flashback)_

"Kagome…" Her name drifted off along with the wind. It was quiet again; Navi was quiet like when he left the woods for the first time. He breathed in the air and frowned. It was dawn already?

He stared up the hill. And saw the beautifully built ranch just ahead. He heard cuckoo's singing to the breaking of dawn. Today was a new day. He felt the same back when he left the woods; he was ready for what the world had set for him. Link had a new body a powerful sword and hopefully new mare that would help make the journey much faster. The rein of terror will end. Ganondorf be damned Link will destroy him.

Second chapter how do you guys like it? I hope you do lol

I tried typing it up as fast as I could. And stuff.

And I ended up writing more than I first intended. Especially with the flash back. Damn that's a BIG flashback.

Anyway thanks for reading come back soon 


	3. Change

.com/art/Kagome-loz-fanfic-pic-124877451

Yo welcome back. Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy it.

Dawn had broken, showering rays of morning light through the cracks in the stable walls. Dust particles made the stable seem almost peaceful and calming, falling like snowflakes on a windless night, glittering in the summer morning.

Mighty beams of old oak, held the structure together. Making the stable seem old, but the design made the building modern and strong. Along the great beams were neatly placed horse bridals and hooked up brushes. The side beams that were placed to stop horses escaping their pen had stirrups and saddles along them. With many types of old blankets for horses in the chilli winters, ever since the Evil King had taken over winter seemed frostier than they used to be. Not like the beautiful winter wonderlands that Hyrule used to have.

There was hardly any trace of the wooden floor. It was all covered in mounds of soft hay that the horses fed off of. Two figures sat atop the hay one tending to the others injury.

The horses were quiet in their pens, lightly clopping their hooves in anticipation to be outside in the ranch to frolic in the sunny weather. Many of the horses where the same colour. A smooth honey coloured brown. Except for one that was a rare colour of red with a blazing white mane. The mare's face had a white arrow going along her muzzle with a smoky black nose. She was the pride of the ranch. Epona.

Malon sighed. And shook her head solemnly. As she continued to dab the damp cloth against the newly formed welt on her friends back. She had tried to sneak out again. And it wasn't just to get out to be free; she was happy here, in a way. She was trying to sneak out to find Talon; Malon's lazy father that had gone missing a few days prior.

Malon felt a pang of guilt; she was doing this because she was pining over her father's disappearance. She brushed away her amber bangs from her doe like eyes. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead in the process.

She brushed her hands on her white apron and placed the damp rag in the pocket of her purple skirt.

She glanced over her work. The whip mark wasn't that big so it wouldn't scar. But it did look like it hurt; badly. Malon cringed and tugged the girl's dress down along with the black under top she wore.

"Kagome. I think that maybe you should stop this. You can only take so much. I can't take seeing you in pain like this."

Kagome shuffled around so she could face her long time friend. She smiled with confidence, her blue eyes blazing with defiance.

"Malon I'm not going to stop. I'll get outta here and find your father. He's out there somewhere, he wouldn't go very far. He's probably resting under a tree at this very moment." She grinned looking smugly down at the usually bubbly girl.

"And besides Mr. Ingo really needs a good beating. I mean, since when did start acting so harshly? He used to be… nice in his own way. Rude; but still nice." She stood up wincing. "Ugh. And where did he get the idea of using whips?" she whimpered rubbing her sore back. It was her punishment for trying to sneak out, but it was usually just a scolding; but no Mr. Ingo had started getting practical with the punishments.

Malon stood up next to Kagome offering a hand of support. Which Kagome nudged away softly. "It's okay I'm fine now. Thanks for all your help Malon. Now I think we'd better get started with our morning chores." She grinned. "You should probably head back to the house before Ingo notices you're gone eh?"

Malon paused, giving the raven haired girl a quick once over. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Kagome nodded, a smirk still gracing her features. "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about okay." She flicked her friend's hair playfully, nudging Malon to the wooden door that led to the slowly dawning world; where the cuckoo's where calling.

"And isn't it going to be a busy day today? We gotta feed the horses, cattle and cuckoos. And don't forget you gotta milk the cows. I get the gross jobs like cleaning all their muck. And you're supposed to cook for Mr. Ingo today. We gotta brush the horses; we'll do that together. Let them out into the ranch; do we do that before I clean them or after…? Well I think we let the horses out first right? Oh and you've gotta…"

"Kagome." Malon interrupted Kagome before she could go any further. "Yeah?" Today was going to be a long day; that was for certain. Malon smiled warmly concern twinkling in her soft brown eyes. "Try not getting into trouble today…"

The blue eyed girl merely feigned a frown. And with a shrug of her shoulders she turned her back towards Malon. "When don't I get into trouble? Breathing is a crime here. specially with Mr. Ingo being all moody. I tell ya he's lost a bolt or something. Because he's been acting a lil screwy."

Malon giggled, while Kagome did the 'screw loose' gesture. Kagome smirked crossing her arms fondly. "I'll try not getting into trouble today. Just for you. Does that sound good?"

The amber haired girl nodded. She stared at Kagome with admiration in her eyes. She was strong, she had the willpower of a tidal wave preparing to crash. She had confidence that she had never seen before. It was a drastic change to when she first came the ranch two years after Ganondorf took Hyrule into his power hungry hands.

Malon would never forget the day she was left at the gates. She was a mere shadow of the girl she is now. Kagome was independent; well she tried to be. Malon often saw Kagome look…lonely… Almost nostalgic. Kagome never really talked about what happened or what's wrong. She kept taking steps forward rather than looking back. And if that's how Kagome wanted it to be, then Malon was happy.

Kagome adjusted her belt around her dress. Making it so that the dress was form fitting and ready for action.

She pulled the skirt down more to comfortable level where it was just below mid thigh. Showing her long and tanned legs from working on the ranch over sunny weather. Her boots were the same as her old pair; brown, rough and ragged with a gold buckle across the front of the foot. She tapped her boot on the ground out of an old habit.

A gush of wind ripped through the barn. The door slammed open. Revealing a short old man nearing his forties. His hair was pitch black along with his stressed eyes. He had a frown that almost seemed permanently etched into his features. He had great bushy eyebrows along with a sharp menacing moustache. His skin was rather pale, nearly below he shades of a sickly man. Malon had often felt that he was coming down with an illness that had been causing him to be … unlike himself.

"Kagome!"

The short man shrieked marching up to the blue eyed teen. Kagome sighed rolling her eyes in boredom. 'In trouble. Already?'

"What do you want Bingo?"

The man seethed, his face flushed with anger. His fists clenched around the leather whip he carried in his hand. He stomped his feet on the ground jumping like a stropping toddler. "It's Ingo. Ingo! And it's Mr Ingo to you!" He growled; steam protruding his elfin ears.

Kagome groaned. If he thought he was in charge of the ranch he could at least act more… mature. She rubbed her temple walking back towards the hay pile that they were sat on earlier. She sighed barely whispering an audible "whatever…"

Ingo grinded his teeth irritably, scraping each and every ill lined molar in his jaw. He will teach that insolent brat. One way or another she will show respect; in fear if need be!

"Don't turn you back at me when I'm talking to you wench!" he roared snapping his whip behind him. The whip sliced through the air and flew straight towards its target. Kagome could barely blink before she realized the searing pain running from her check left cheek.

And on instinct of being taken by surprise her legs gave out and she tumbled to the floor.

"Mr. Ingo! No how could you?" Malon screeched as she grasped the arm that held the weapon in it. "Please put that away sir!" she pleaded. Resisting the need to go and check on her injured friend.

"Unhand me Malon. Or you will receive the same punishment!"

She shook her head, she knew he wasn't himself but he was still her uncle. She had to stop him. She has to help make him back to his old self again. "What did you come here for Mr. Ingo?" she decided to distract him, rather than make any more angrier. She let go of his arm. She could see the seething red fade from his face fade back to a calm sickly pale. Even his pulsing veins on his forehead vanished; at least that episode had moved on quickly.

He coughed into his hand regaining a calm composure that was never there to begin with. He placed both hands at behind him in his relaxed state.

"I've spotted a traveller on his way here from my quarters. From the looks of things he may be a possible customer. We may be able to persuade him into buying a horse to ease his journey. And after Kagome's attempt to escape last night I'm putting Malon in charge of all your duties. Kagome." he announced closing his eyes calmly.

Kagome gritted her teeth, ignoring the tears that burned at the side of her cheek, stinging the newly made whip mark. She shook it off and managed shuffle onto her feet. She wiped her tear stained cheek and glared at Ingo.

"What do you expect me to do? If that's my punishment it seems a bit flawed. Giving all my chores to Malon. What are you going to do? Bore me till it hurts?" she faked a hurt expression; though having a stinging mark on her cheek really helped in making the hurt look expression look even more pitiful.

A vein pulsed on Ingo's head once again. His eyebrow twitched in aggravation. His nose hitched up to a snarl. "I'm keeping you out of sight! I don't need you scaring off another customer. How else are we going to get money? Selling lon lon milk is never enough. We need rupees! And a lot of them!"

Kagome rolled her head at the sickly man. "How do you know that this 'guy' even wants a horse? It could just be another lodger. And I'M not the one who scared the last person here. It was you being a cheapskate!"

"Enough!" Ingo roared. Swiftly he pulled out a white cylinder from his pocket and aimed it at Kagome's head. "I could care less about what you have to say!" Ingo pulled a white cord from the bottom of the cylinder.

"Huh?" a loud snap was heard and a white fog engulfed Kagome's face. Unconsciously she inhaled the white substance effectively knocking her out cold.

Malon gasped and quickly grabbed a hold of her friend's descending form before it hit the ground. She checked for any signs of injury and found nothing except from the mark she received not long ago. Malon panicked, checking Kagome's body for any sign of life.

"What did you do to her?!"

Ingo merely turned tail and began walking out of the barn waiting by the door. "I gave her powdered horse tranquilizer. It's not fatal. It gives us enough time to get to business."

"You drugged her!" disbelief, anger and shock were flowing through Malon's boiling blood.

"Malon, don't make it so I have to drug you too. Take the horses to the ranch. You have a lot of work to do today. Starting off with the new comer. Now get going. I'll deal with Kagome."

Malon growled how dare he! He has gone too far! She clenched her fists around Kagome's dress. Reminding her that she was still holding onto her unconscious form. She calmed down and placed the girl on the soft hay.

"Get going!"

Malon refrained from yelping at his sudden outburst. She scurried out of the building as quickly as possible. She dreaded leaving Kagome at his mercy, but she couldn't stay in there any longer otherwise she'd only make matters worse with her unstable uncle.

"And Malon. When I send the boy to you don't forget to bat your eyes at him. Regardless of how ugly he may be! I'll have to put Spike to guard this door" Ingo shouted mumbling the last part to himself. Malon nodded quickly over her shoulders.

Ingo chuckled thinking of the terrifying ranch dog. He can't allow anyone to find Kagome less he wishes to scare anyone off with a body.

He smirked glancing at the defenceless girl on the hay. He chuckled pulling a pair of horse reigns from a hook. She would have to stay put. No matter what, she is always a big hurdle when it came to business. Now he has finally found a way to clear this hurdle.

An evil raspy chuckle escaped his throat and his eyes flashed red. "Now missy. Time to tie you up…"

-------------------

"This place sure hasn't changed much has it Link?" The green clad boy shook his head. As he glanced over the ranch. It was almost breath taking to be somewhere that was actually familiar to him. Same walls, same gate; heck even the smell of the place was the same.

Cuckoos sang to the raising sun that pierced through the cloudless blue sky. Horses whinnied in the background frolicking in the sun.

"Not one bit Navi." He smiled at his companion. Grazing his hand against the great wooden gate at the entrance to Lon Lon ranch. Everything here was just as he remember it used to be.

Navi danced for joy. "C'mon lets go see Malon or maybe even Epona. See if either of them recognizes you!"

The blue eyed boy chuckled at his excited fairy. She was acting like an excited little child; he's never seen this side of her before. And he was actually glad that she was comfortable being her true self.

"Okay… lead the way Navi." She made the noise that represented that of a girlish squeal which raised eyebrows on Link's part. Was she really all that excited? He shrugged and followed the excited fairy.

Link felt relaxed here; in familiar territory. So he made the most of his short stroll through the alleyway between the great house and the old barn. He traced the giant beams of the house with his keen blue eyes, taking in the pale yellow paint job of the house. The house had a certain warmth that appealed to farm life.

The boy froze feeling a slight chill go down his spine; he stopped in mid step and glanced around. 'what the heck was that?'

. "Link… something is wrong here." Navi whispered voice was filled with worry, even her small body shook nervously. She returned to Link's side faster than a speeding arrow. Link glanced at her from the corner of his eye. But he let her continue. "I was thinking that there's something here. Something… that shouldn't be here… you know?"

Link shook his head not noticing what she felt here. It felt the same as before. Maybe it was the prickling feeling he had at the back of his neck had something to do with it?

Navi sighed. Of course he wouldn't feel anything. He may be the hero of time but he was still a human. And humans couldn't sense things fairies could. They couldn't sense evil intentions or plain evil unless it was on a mass scale that renders them paralyzed. Then again right now wasn't that much of a big threat so maybe everything is fine.

"He's new." Link halted in his steps and pointed at the canine that stood leashed up to the barn entrance. The dog was huge, its muzzle coming up to the top Link's waist; making it over a meter in height. It was pure white except for the smoky black muzzle and right eye. Its large canine teeth poked out of its jaw. Its golden coloured eyes followed Link's every move; it was almost as if the dog was glaring at him. Its perched ear twitched every step Link took forward.

Link stopped in his tracks and watched the dog uncertainly. It resembled a lot like the Wolfos that live in the forest. He never really liked them; they always caused trouble for the Kokiri they were always a threat.

Link smiled nervously. "Nice doggie?" he chuckled scratching the back of his head almost nerve wrenchingly.

The dog growled and snapped furiously at Link. Drool flying everywhere it leapt towards the hero of time with claws bared. Link leapt backwards away from the obviously unfriendly dog. He thanked the goddesses that the beast was tied to the barn. Not that he was scared of it, but. He couldn't be held responsible for self-defence if the dog tried to attack. And considering it was Malon's dog as well.

"Not the type of animal I'd expect Malon to have." Link said turning his back towards the angered animal.

The dog snarled and grunted. It clawed at the ground getting frustrated with its binds. Until the great beast grew bored and settled itself on the ground to rest. It gave a great big snort in the direction Link went before resting while guarding its station.

Link cringed, while watching the dog from over his shoulder. It seemed to take an immediate disliking towards him. He sighed; maybe some things may have changed here. He glanced at the resting dog once more… something was off about it… but he just couldn't place his finger on it. There was that prickling feeling again when the dog reared up at him. Link's brows furrowed unsure of what kind of thing that it meant.

"Don't worry about him. He's our cattle-dog. He doesn't take to strangers very well."

Link jumped at the new voice, surprised at the sudden outburst. Was his weariness about his surrounding lacking that bad? He'd have to work on that later.

"Eh? Ingo?" that was a surprise. Last time Link was here Ingo hardly said a word. He would work on the horses quietly all by himself. Maybe he had a confidence boost or something. But then again Link really needed to see the people who were in charge; he needed Talon the lazy, jolly farmer.

"Uh where's Talon or Malon?" Link asked glancing over Ingo's form. He looked extremely pale. And his eyes had dark circles around them making his face look extremely paler in comparison. Naturally Link felt a pang of concern for the little man's wellbeing.

Ingo visible seethed at the mention of his chubby brother's name. But Link passed it off as irritation. "Talon. Had an early… retirement plan. As for Malon she's in the field tending to the horses."

Link was taken back at his statement about Talon. "Talon quit? But he loved his job. Is he here anywhere?" He couldn't have quit, he was always proud of his job. Ingo must be joking.

Ingo clenched his jaw seething once more, his face flushing in anger, popping veins in his forehead. He glared at Link furiously trying to intimidate Link's taller form. "He's on vacation! Now what do you want!"

Link gawked at the shorter male. His eye twitching at the sudden outburst. He barely even spoke two sentences and the guy had already flipped the lid with him. Unsure of how to react Link just stared blankly. Great now his reaction time is going to need some boosting along with his awareness.

Navi prodded Link at the back of his neck, snapping the blonde haired boy out of his state of shock. Link shook his head ridding himself of his small trance. He regained his composure and out of habit kicked the ground; tapping his boot.

"Well… I came to get a horse. I was wondering if I …"

Ingo immediately brightened all evidence of his previous anger dissolved. "Ah excellent! You came to the right place mi'boy! We have the finest horses available. Malon is in the field. She will help you choose a fine horse. Then you can find me after about the fees." With that said the sickly pale man trotted off into the main house joyfully with a skip in his step. Leaving the green garbed boy deadpanned on the spot.

His bangs hid his eyes, and his gloved hand was left hanging in the air. He gulped. "He just said fees… didn't he…?"

Fee. How could he forget? He hasn't got many rupees on him at the moment. And he was kinda hoping that he could borrow a horse free of charge. He grumbled as he fingered his golden strands.

"This is not good…"

"C'mon Link! Let's go see the horses." His winged friend said while tugging at his collar. Begrudgingly Link complied following Navi towards the field.

"Damn Talon… Right when I need you…" He groaned, at least he would let Link borrow a horse free of charge. Especially after he helped him out of his situation at Hyrule castle… seven years ago.

He sighed letting his fairy guide him to the field. "I just hope Malon can help me out in the fee department." He chuckled. Navi nodded "You and me both. Hope she'll pull through for us."

------------------

A song drifted through the air. Soothing all that heard it joyful melody. Horses galloped around the circular field trampling the lush green grass under their massive hooves. The wind whispered through the grassy plain and whistled through the amber haired teen.

Malon sang her favourite song that helped calm horses. They had all gotten more temperamental for the past few days now. They all had became weary of each other and more stressful. Their behaviour started changing ever since Ingo started getting worse. She had checked the horses hoof to tail and found nothing wrong with their health. Something was bugging them but she couldn't find what was wrong at all. Everything was the same as it always been. Even the food they were given was the same. Something was different; But what?

She continued to pet the young honey-coloured mare in front of her. Soothing the nervous horse. She hummed her melody that her deceased mother taught her; that she had dubbed as Epona's song. Every one of the horses enjoyed the song, but not as much as Epona. The red mare loved the song. No matter who or what sang it Epona would walk up to the song barer regardless of who they are. It was probably because Malon only taught it to the most trustworthy of people. Then again she didn't share the song with many people.

She sighed sadly thinking of the beautiful red mare. Ingo was giving her away. Giving her to the most cruel and brutal of all men. She hated that man for all he was worth. Epona was the fastest horse on the ranch, she had the most character. She'd hate for it all to be shattered.

Unconsciously she stopped singing, and stopped petting the mare in front of her. Today was the day that Epona will be going… she couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't. Maybe if she got to Kagome, and told her about what's going to happen to her favourite horse. She'd be able to stop it. She nodded to herself. That way she can find Talon and stop what Ingo is doing to the whole ranch.

And that dog… Spike. He doesn't belong here. Ingo brought him here and that's all she knew about the terrifying dog. It didn't seem natural, not that dogs weren't intelligent but spike was too understanding for an animal.

The mare in front of her batted her hand softly wanting more attention from her soft hands. It broke Malon out of her train of thoughts, she was thinking too hard. A dog is a dog right? She's probably just over thinking things. Then again the horses did start becoming nervous since Spike started living here a few days ago…

"Hey."

Malon jumped, and quickly turned her head towards the unfamiliar voice. And there stood a tall blonde boy that looked the same age as her. He had crystalline blue eyes with a smirk on his lips that almost seemed lecherous.

Malon blushed and quickly looked away when they made eye contact. He sounded so casual in greeting her; it made her heart skip at the tone of his voice. "Sorry… May I help you?" she cursed herself for stuttering in the slightest.

Link deflated. So she didn't recognise him. 'I guess I should have expected that since it's been a long time… for her at least.' He smirked once again. "Malon it's me. Do you remember?"

She raised her amber crowned head. Giving Link a puzzled look. She examined his whole form. Sword, tunic, strange pointy hat. "Ah!" recognition flashed through her eyes and Link's ego boosted.

"You're the traveller that Mr. Ingo sent right?"

Link felt like face palming himself. He shook his head, throwing his hands in front of him exaggeratingly.

"No, no, no do you remember me? Who I am? My name?"

Malon gave him a quizzical expression. And traced his form in her head scanning for any key features that would single this guy out. Malon shook her head not finding one thing that would specify who he is.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have ever met." She said sadly, and returned to tending to her horse. She looked down in thought, and quickly shook the thought from her head. She gave the boy an apologising smile. "I'm sorry but I had better get back to work. It was nice meeting you though."

Link pouted and watched the doe eyed girl return to comforting the horse. She had to remember him they played together him, Malon and Kagome. They even drank Lon Lon milk together. How could she forget about him?

Link's ears perked when he heard Malon sing, she was singing Epona's song. He knew that song after all she taught it to him. Would she remember him if he played it too? Link pulled out his ocarina and placed the mouthpiece to his lips.

Malon petted the horse that she was previously attending to before the strange green boy had intervened. She blushed as she stole a quick glance in his direction. 'He's pretty cute.'

She watched as he placed the ocarina to his lips. She watched as he started to play a soft tune. Her eyes widened slightly. That song. That calm soothing song, it sounded like… no it was Epona's song. But how did he know it?

She heard a soft twinkle from behind the boy, she recognised that light. It was a fairy. Hadn't she met a boy with a fairy a long time ago? What was his name? She smiled and shook her head at her stupidity. "Fairy boy."

Link chuckled at his given nickname. So she did recognize Navi, he was saddened that it took her some time to remember him. It was easy to remember Malon after all her hair style was the same. And her dress that she wore when she was little was now fitted as a t-shirt. Now she had a long billowing violet skirt made of a soft cottony material.

Malon flushed. This is Fairy boy? How can that be? So much has changed about him. He's, he's perfect! She felt her face heat up drastically. How can she think such things about him? "Oh my…" she sighed happily.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Link raised a brow, is she ill? She looks like she has a fever.

Malon fanned herself with her hand trying to cool off her burning head; any hotter she'd swear she'd have heat stroke. She laughed nervously "I'm fine. Never better." She giggled.

She coughed into the back of her hand and turned away looking off to the slowly rising dawn. "So what brings you here? Or did you just come to visit me?"

Link smiled and scuffed his feet against the green grass. "Well actually. I came to borrow Epona or any horse if that's okay?"

The ranch girl turned on her heel to face Link. She cocked her head to the side. "Epona? Why do you want to borrow Epona?" she asked. Her face cleared of any signs of being flustered.

Link bit his lip. What is he supposed to say to that? 'I'm the hero of time gimme your horse.' Nah that wont work. Besides then there'd probably be a lot to explain. It's too complicated. Wake up mystical sages and what not. He had to come up with an excuse. One that's logical and makes sense.

He brightened as an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"I gotta find a friend." As soon as the words left his lips he instantly felt a pressure to his chest. That's right; he was looking for his friend Kagome. He frowned slightly saddened by the thought of not knowing where she was or what happened.

"A friend?" Malon asked. Tugging at the hem of her white shirt. Is he trying to meet up with them or has he lost sight of the person completely. Never the less Malon's kind heart would help the boy in front of her no matter what.

He nodded almost solemnly "Yeah. You remember when we first met? There was a girl with me. She had black hair and blue eyes. She kept calling me Elf…" he blushed at the nickname. That was all she ever called him when she felt happy and joyful.

She placed a finger under her chin in thought, still watching the blue eyed boy with her intense gaze. That did ring the bell. "You mean Kagome?"

Link slowly nodded one brow arched quizzically "yeah… Hey how come you remember her and not…"

Malon cut him off by giggling at him. Navi flew up from behind Link's hat tilting her form cutely. Link was taken back, what was so funny? This was serious!

Malon smiled brightly, her eyes filled with mirth. She shook her head. Amber tendrils flew around her head. Quickly she grabbed Link's leather garbed hand.

"Come with me! And hurry!" She tugged Links arm to follow her. Link not knowing what else to do followed the girl as she began to sprint back towards the yard.

This was great; Malon was going to reunite her friend with fairy boy. But then again, why did they separate. Malon never really asked Kagome fearing that it was something personal. But then again here is the boy trying to find her so they couldn't have had a big fall out could they?

Malon glanced over her shoulder towards the sceptical lad. She blushed once again. Plus if she reunites fairy boy with Kagome, maybe Kagome can 'Introduce' him to her properly.

"Malon, where are you taking me?" He asked while they stopped to go though the gate. He watched as the petite girl smiled childishly giving the impression of 'I know something you don't know.' Wait…does she know? His heart raced from thee short run, is Kagome here?

"I know where Kagome is. She's in the barn." She took a sudden intake of breath as realization dawned on her. Her smile faded into a gasp. He can't see Kagome yet. She's hurt and out cold. He can't see her like that. But it was too late now; she just told him where she was. She glanced at his face. He was surprised, and somewhat happy. But that didn't quell the uncertainty that began to grow inside Malon's mind. Maybe he should see her. Maybe he could help Mr. Ingo too.

Malon smiled and gripped Link's hand tugging him towards the barn. "C'mon this way."

In a blink of an eye Link burst into a sprint. No longer was Malon in the lead as Link shot passed her dragging her along towards their destination.

Malon panicked. He was going to try and go through the main entrance to the barn he can't go that way Spike's there guarding the door. And that dog won't let even her in through that way. "What are you doing?! We can't go that way! Spike's there!" She pulled his hand so that he would slow down to a stop just before he got anywhere near Spike's line of view. Malon pushed Link into the wooden wall forcefully coming to a complete halt. Link gulped at the thought of the beastly dog. What would have happened if he tangled with that 'thing'?

Malon gritted her teeth and gestured to Link a 'sush' sign placing a slender finger to her lips. She checked around the corner to check on Spike. The over sized dog was sat stiffly outside the door, staring blankly ahead almost as though he was a mercenary guard dog.

Malon let out a sigh of relief placing a hand on her racing heart. Good Spike hadn't noticed them. She chuckled, vibrating her chest through her hand. "That was a close one."

Link scratched the back of his head. Why was Malon scared of her own dog? Shouldn't she be able to get past without any bit of intimidation. Link tilted his head facing Malon. "Hey what's wrong? Don't you like your dog?"

Malon shook her head and awkwardly found her boots an interesting sight. "The truth is he's not my dog. I don't really trust it really. Every time I look at it I…" she cringed feeling a sudden chill. "I think he's dangerous." She finished.

He nodded understanding her predicament. So that's not her scary dog. Then again it looked like the dog was placed there purposely. Was it guarding the door? But if Kagome's inside why would they need a guard dog? That and who would steel from a small ranch such as this.

"Why is he there though? Is he there to stop people from going in?" Navi asked as she sparked in front of the two.

Malon nodded and began twiddling her thumbs. "You see. Mr Ingo had the idea that you wanted to buy a horse. And because the last person here to buy a horse was scared off by Kagome. He didn't want her to get in the way of another sale."

Navi jumped up and down understandingly. "So that dog's there to stop her from coming out then right?" she asked as she glanced around the corner once again.

Malon looked up in thought. "I guess that's right. But also to stop anyone from going in too." She glanced at the main house and at the top window where Ingo's bedroom resided. "With Mr. Ingo acting strangely lately he's been more violent." She held her arm and subconsciously started rubbing it soothingly.

Link's full attention was on her now. Violent? Ingo? His ears twitched waiting to here more. They visibly twitched when Malon let out a long tiresome sigh.

"He hurt Kagome not long ago… he doesn't want anyone to see her. She's unconscious at the moment. He went as far as drugging her to keep her out of sight…" her voice drifted off sadly and she bit her lip.

Link's blood ran cold. Kagome's hurt? How badly? He gritted his teeth. His eyes grew fierce. What happened during those seven years? He had to see her. He had to make sure she was okay. Now. He glanced at Navi. "Navi can you see if you can find a way into the barn?"

Navi nodded and twinkled as she quickly flew past the walls. Examining the buildings structure for any gateway that would lead to the inside of the structure.

Link frowned; Ingo would never hurt anyone or anything. This; everything is not right. Ganondorf's taken over, Talon's gone; Ingo has lost the plot Link couldn't even imagine what else has changed in Hyrule, his friends and his village.

Navi returned shortly bouncingly leaving a trail of diamond dust in the air. "Link there's an opening on the side of the wall maybe you can climb up there." She chirped and turned around. "Over here!" she said as she led to a wooden framed window to the barn.

Link glanced up towards it. It was fifteen feet upwards along with just the solid wood of the walls. There were no footholds or anyway he could climb it by hand.

Malon nodded to herself. "I'll go get a ladder for you okay." She was about to run off. But Link raised his hand to stop her. "No need." He gave her a quick smirk before pulling something from his pocket.

Link aimed the hookshot towards the top of the window so that he would safely perch on top of the ledge. "You go keep an eye out for Ingo. If he comes around distract him for me okay?" Malon nodded earning a quick nod from Link before he pulled the trigger.

The arrow head shot from its safe coven and wedged itself deep within the oak of the wooden frame. As soon as the arrow was securely stuck into the wooden frame the chain pulled Link up. With liquid grace he landed softly onto the ledge as he planned. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder towards Malon before retracting the arrow head and leaping into the barn.

Malon scurried off away from the barn as to not raise any suspicion. In any case she went to feed the cuckoos so that she could keep a keen eye out for Ingo as she could chose where to feed the peckish birds.

Link landed safely in a pile of hay with a soft crunching sound. He blew hair out of his face and brushed the hay out of his golden bangs, before shaking any access hay off of his masculine form.

He scanned over the room with his keen blue eyes, taking in each and every detail. He glanced over the walls and skimmed over the pens. But he couldn't find a single spec of raven hair anywhere. Navi flew past Link's head startling him slightly. He shook his head. He really needed to improve his awareness.

He took his first step into the barn, crackling hay beneath his heavy boot. All in all the barn looked natural, almost peaceful even with beams of sunlight poking through the gaps in the wall highlighting unsettled dust.

_A soft whinny caught Link's attention. His head shot up in the direction the noise came from. He immediately tensed fearing that he had been caught. Only to calm when he realized on who made the whisper of the noise. Link stared at the great red Mare that stood bound to a pen post. The mare swished its mighty white tail and tapped its hoof against the wooden floor. Link smirked "Hey there Epona." He whispered. Epona tossed her head to the side recognizing the young male as an old friend. A soft chuckle vibrated through him. As he walked up to the giant mare. He petted her soft coat, felling the strong muscle beneath her coat._

_Link smiled, she still smelled of _hay. She had grown huge over the year. No longer was she just a few inches taller than Link. Now she was almost three foot taller than himself.

"Link." Navi whispered trying to avoid alerting the guard dog outside. "Link come here."

Link complied and followed where the flying orb hovered over. Leaving Epona to watch what was going on. Navi stayed stationed over a large hay mound circling a small area.

The closer Link got he noticed a dent in the hay where a figure laid. First thing he saw of the figure was brown boots with gold buckles. He gulped taking slow and steady steps until he saw the whole figure. It was a girl with the same black hair Kagome had.

Link stepped closer and gazed at her body. He knew that she would change over the years but, this wasn't exactly what he expected. She was… pretty? Not that she wasn't pretty to start with. Just; she looked more mature. Her hair was thick and feathered around her face tickling her cheeks.

The boy frowned she was held in binds made of leather horse binds, she had a white handkerchief as a gag wrapped around her mouth. This will not do.

Link dropped to his knees beside the blissfully unaware girl. This was Kagome? He resisted the urge to touch her but complied almost too quickly to remove her binds and gag. He threw away the offending binds.

He laid her head gently onto the soft hay and looked at her in each and every angle he let his fingers drift over her left cheek where a sharp red mark lay. He inwardly winced, that must hurt.

A sense of _déjà vu washed over him. It was like when he pulled her out of the river seven years ago. He smiled; she even slept the same way. His eyes narrowed reminiscing will have to wait. He needed to wake her up to get her out of here._

That's chapter three for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Kinda depressing really.

Next chapter Kagome wakes up woo.

What'll happen to the ranch to Ingo. And possibly the flirtatious Malon.

And I got to do another pic of Kagome except older check my profile the addy should be there for deviant.

I'll try and update real soon kThnksbai


	4. FriendFoe

_I just realised I haven't done any disclaimers for any of my chapters. (Gulp)_

_Forgive me owners of Zelda and Inuyasha. _

_I blame the penguins for distracting me!!_

_Any who chapter 4 :D_

Her head pounded, her skull felt as though she was strapped into a vice. She groaned. Why was did she have this headache in the first place. What happened? She just wanted to sleep some more. Sleep and return to the safe façade of her dreams. Where almost anything was real. Even 'him.' She wanted; no, needed rest. Her eyes remained closed shying her away from reality.

Her mouth was dry, making the back of her throat itch with each raspy breath. She should get up and quench her thirst. But her body felt heavy. As though gravity itself had turned into lead against her fragile form. What happened to her? Why was her mind all fuzzy?

She tried coughing to clear her throat, but even that proved to be a struggle; and painful.

Her eyes cracked open, feeling like un-oiled shutters that struggled to open. Her glazed blue orbs lazily looked around. She couldn't see anything. Everything was a bright white shadow that smudged in with the scenery. She blinked her eyes to try and improve what vision she had. Unfortunately that didn't improve her vision much.

She favored resting some more, to sleep off what ever had got her. She came to the conclusion that she had probably came down with the flu. Maybe Malon will come and help her after. But right now she just wanted to sleep.

She licked her dry lips in a weak effort to moisten them to help rid the soreness. She felt parched. And her body feeling hot didn't help at all.

Out of nowhere she felt warm hands lift her head up to a tilt. She smiled inwardly grateful; Malon had found her. She felt cool liquid press against her plump lips. She complied letting the soothing waters flow down her throat.

She opened her eyes slightly once more. Still she could only see fuzzy blobs in her vision. Except this time there was a small but very bright light. She gurgled the water in her mouth signalling to stop the flow.

She tried stretching, trying to move some of the cramped muscles. Her whole body began twitching. She managed to move her arm lifting it up to rub her eyes. The person beside her helped her up as she began trying to sit up. She mumbled a quick 'thanks.' Using the persons arm for support.

Kagome's brows furrowed. Since when did Malon have strong arms? Kagome shook the thought out of her head, believing that it was all in her head; Pounding, aching head she might add.

All her senses were coming back to her. She smelled freshly laid out hay. She felt the rough hay against the bare of her legs. She heard the cuckoos singing outside. All that was left was her sense of sight.

She rubbed her eyes again. Whipping away the dirt and whatever haze was blocking her view. She shook her head and lazily glanced at… wait. Who the heck was that?

Kagome took an intake of breath ready to shout at the green clad boy. Who the heck was he? What was he doing while she was sleeping? Why was he even here in the first place? Right when she was defenceless too. That, that perve! The possibilities were endless.

Link tensed, he could see fury in her eyes. He can't let her scream otherwise his cover would be blown. Quickly before he even knew what he was doing he placed his hand on her mouth, blocking any sound from escaping her mouth.

She stiffened against his hold but he ignored it and glance at his main concern by the barn entrance. He watched as Spike's shadow lingered across crack at the bottom of the door. Link's sensitive ears picked up the sound of the dog's nose sniffing the entrance of the barn, investigating any disturbances with his powerful nose.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She couldn't so much as alert anyone of her distress; not that she'd ever admit that she was in distress but still. She wanted the freak show to let her go! She glanced up at the blonde haired boy and glared at him. But then she noticed his attention wasn't on her. She followed his line of vision towards the door, where a scuffling and sniffing sounds came from.

'Spike?'

As soon as the Spike settled down the boy let her go slowly and glanced into her bright blue eyes, silently telling her to be quiet. She inwardly gasped she knew those dark blue eyes.

They belonged to… No it can't be. He disappeared. Then again she scanned over his larger form. Green clothes, pointy hat, bright blonde hair. She shook her head. 'No' it's just a coincidence that this guy looked like 'him.' After all the boy wasn't that hard to forget, appearance wise and personality.

"Are you okay?" he asked letting go of her form completely.

She shuffled away from him as soon as skin contact was down to zero. The boy gave her a surprised expression, but she ignored it. She grasped the hay beneath her fingers, crackling the strands. That voice… it was his except deeper. She searched his eyes, almost as though she were searching his very soul.

"L…Link?" the sound of his name felt foreign on her tongue. Her heart was pounding in her head; increasing the previous headache she had. She gave the boy an uncertain look. "Is that you?" a lump grew in her dry throat.

Link felt his heart swell with joy. His friend; his best friend did recognize him. He threw her a cheeky grin. "The one and only. Here to save your sorry butt once again."

Her black bangs hid her eyes. Kagome clenched her jaw, her fist closing tightly around the strands of hay. Anger seethed through her form.

The poor green garbed boy never even saw her hand coming at high speed. Until it made contact with his cheek, echoing a loud smack through the whole room.

Link was shocked to say the least. Why did she do that? He didn't do anything. He rubbed his red cheek staring in disbelief towards the dark haired girl. He couldn't see her eyes as they hid in the shadows of her hair.

Her whole form shook violently, weather it was from anger or from the force of the slap she didn't know. She stood over him panting; standing was proving difficult for her body at the moment. She didn't care. He was lying! He had to be. He's not… She so hoped it wasn't and yet at the back of her mind she hoped that it was all true.

"You're not him! You can't be! He's dead!"

Link froze at her biting comment. It hurt far worse than the stinging slap he received a second ago. He glanced up towards her hazy blue orbs from where he sat. Dead? Was that what she thought happened to him? He shook his head barely whispering an audible denial.

She staggered towards him, still in need to regain her footing. She shook her head in denial and willed the room to stop spinning. As soon as she was directly in front of him she fell to her knees. Yet her gaze remained unaltered, still glazed over.

"It's not possible…" she placed a warm an unsteady hand on his cheek, checking if this person was actually there. She grazed a finger over his chiselled jawbone, then his masculine cheek and around his fine delicate eyebrows. She shook her head; He was a spitting image of 'him' only older.

Link wasn't sure to pull away or not. The blonde haired boy let her continue her ministrations as her feather light touches skimmed across his facial features. He ignored the fact that each touch sent an unusual wild spark down his body. He took this chance to take a look at her. Her face looked delicate and almost flawless. He glanced over her left cheek; he wanted to run his finger over the red mark that resided there. But decided against it. 'Look with your eyes not your fingers.' He told himself.

She pushed his hair out of his eyes and gazed deeply into his whirlpool coloured eyes. She bit her lip softly. It was him no doubt about it. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat. And nearly gasped as he nudged her hands away softly.

"It's me Kagome. Don't you believe in me?" he whispered softly. He inclined his head towards Navi. "And Navi…"

She shook her head violently. "How can I believe you? You run off and never comeback. I waited for you Link and you never showed! And now you pop up out of nowhere. What's going on? Why are you here now?" she paused "Who are you?"

Silence burrowed between the two, even Epona stayed silent. As though waiting for the answers too. Link contemplated on what to do. Spill his guts or tell a tale like he did to Malon. He didn't like the fact that he kept something this big from Malon… but to keep this from Kagome; the girl that had fought by his side with out a second thought all those years ago. Could he really keep it from her?

He smiled not happily but reassuringly. "It's kind of a long story…" he offered her his canteen for a drink, but she narrowed her eyes dangerously. And his hand retreated quickly as she rejected the drink; no matter how dry her throat was.

He sighed sadly, has she really lost all her trust for him?

"It all started with this…" he started pulling the master sword from its sheath. Kagome flinched visibly. Yet she stared at it with awe. The sword had a heavenly gleam to it making the sword seem almost innocent to its true purpose. "This is the master sword. It's the sword of evil's bane. I found it in a stone block at the temple of time. And I thought that maybe it could help me defeat Ganondorf before he took over."

He paused and looked into Kagome's uncertain eyes. "In that room. I thought you were with me. But as soon as I drew the sword from the stone."

He clenched his fist around the heavenly sword. "I felt so far away, everything faded from me. Everything was just a bright light. Next thing I remember was being in a huge room… and the sage of time; the one who protected the temple while Ganondorf took over. He was there."

Kagome watched him every word he spoke, every twitch of a nerve. She watched. Deciphering truth from a lie. Where was he getting at?

"He told me everything. What had happened to Hyrule while I was gone… Everything was different. Everything was destroyed. Ganondorf taking over. Everything while I was gone changed." Kagome raised a brow. Gone? Where had he gone? Still she refrained from speaking being stubborn. Besides it was all confusing.

"The sage told me that because I was too small to wield the master sword yet. He made it so that my soul slept in the 'chamber of sages' for seven years until I was ready…" He drifted off sheathing his sword back to its resting place. "…Ready to be the Hero of time…" He finished.

Link glanced away from Kagome. "I am the Hero of Time. I have to defeat the evil King. But I can't do that alone. The sage of time sent me to gather the other sages. So that we can combine our powers to defeat him. It's my destiny…" he glanced up towards Kagome, he smiled softly. But she didn't return his sweet smile. She merely stared blankly at him. "When I found out you were left behind. I vowed I would find you. Would you…"

Kagome growled audibly, making the elf boy stiffen. Her eyes narrowed on him. His words had finally sunk in to her hazy mind. "You were asleep! That's the lamest excuse I have heard anybody say!" she nearly screamed, in aggravation but remembered the guard dog on the outside. "How gullible do you think I am huh? I'm not stupid! Get your facts straight!"

She threw hay in his face hoping that the lifeless grass may cause the slightest damage to the infuriating boy. Link merely blew the hay out of his face. Swatting any of the offending hay that remained. "No! No, it's not like that!" he defended.

"Oh really so some magical sage really left you in a deep sleep? Wake up sleeping beauty I'm not ten anymore. I'm not going to believe some fairy tale that you just made up so run along now…"

Link scowled and grabbed her hand making the petite girl frown in return. He moves his face closer to hers so that they were eye to eye.

"You do believe in me. I can tell by the look in your eye. You just really don't want to believe me right? I know you Kagome. More than you even realize I was the one who saved you. Remember?" His eyes softened hoping that maybe she would just hear him out.

She sneered ripping her hand from him. "You didn't save me. You condemned me!" She turned to walk away from him, anywhere was better than near him. Doesn't he realize how much he's hurting her right now? He was digging up memories that she tried hiding away never to resurface. Ever. Again. Her eyes burned welling up with unshed tears; no she can't cry. Not in front of him. She can't show him how this is affecting her.

"Condemned you? What are you talking about Kagome? I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. Things were out of my hand. If you want me to apologize then I will. Please Kagome, I'm sorry."

Kagome shut her eyes tightly willing the burning tears away. "Why apologize for something that wasn't even your fault?"

Link looked down sadly. She believed him but was she not going to forgive him? He didn't mean to leave her. If anything he'd everything back if he had a choice. But he cant it's who he is. His destiny, which he had to accept for the sake of Hyrule. He scratched the back of his arm awkwardly. Nothing was going to plan. What now?

"You can't even imagine how hard it has been…" Link's ears perked at her small voice and glanced at her back. As she stood away from him, with her back turned towards him. "There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about the day you disappeared…" She turned her head around to face him. Tears spilled over her long eyelashes, gliding down her soft cheeks. "every day was a burden for me…"

She shook her head and turned away once again. "I missed you…" she whispered. Link barely heard what she said, straining his long ears just to hear each and every syllable. She missed him? That had to be good right? She couldn't hate him could she?

Link walked up to the raven-haired girl, hoping that he could help comfort her in any way. As long as it meant he'd get his friend back he'd anything to put her out of her misery. Just one step closer…

A growl ripped through the air. Startling both teens. Both of their heads shot towards the door. There stood the short ill coloured man, along with his terrifying ranch dog. Link tensed. He had been caught.

"You know. I thought you had gone boy… I didn't expect to find you in here…" His stance was rigid and stiff. His hands calmly placed behind his back. Spike snarled at the two. Making the worried mare behind them rear up and neigh distressfully.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder towards the distressed horse. Her eyebrows shot up "Epona?" What is she doing in here tied up? She looked like she was ready to be… She shook her head. Malon would never let Epona be sold. Yet her curious eyes drifted over he mare. It couldn't be. She was wearing the Hylian saddle. They could never get rid of that it's a family heirloom for the Lon Lon family.

"That's right Kagome. I'm Afraid today is Epona's last day with us here on the ranch." Ingo said coolly. Almost as though reading the young girl's mind. "I'm sure Ganondorf will pay handsomely for a young mare such as her."

She spun her head around to glare at him. She spun around too fast making her vision blur for a second before it quickly recovered. "You can't sell her! Not to that Monster! He'll ruin her! You can't do that!" she shrieked. Not Epona, not the joy of the ranch. She'd be in chains pulling that monster around. How could he even consider giving her away?

She groaned almost stumbling, her legs shook violently. Why did she feel horrible…? Wait he did this! He was the reason she was locked up in here. He was the one that whipped her he was the one that caused her to feel weak; He drugged her!

"I can and I will! I may do as I please this is my ranch it's about time you see that!" Ingo shouted returning the glare Kagome shot at him. She seethed her burning blue eyes locked on his small form.

Ingo smirked at the furious girl, his face calmed with sickly humour. "Now enlighten me… How did you get out of your restraints?" he tapped his small brown shoes against the ground impatiently. The girl was always infuriating, just being in her presence was enough for Ingo just want to put her in her place. Which was beneath him!

Link stepped up defiantly glaring coldly at the older male. "I think that would be me!" He growled, voice matching his stance; defiant and rebellious.

The old ranch keeper frowned at the young lad. "I didn't give you permission to come in here boy. That's trespassing. I have the right to kick you out." Ingo's eyes darkened, flashing yellow for a split second then fading back to its original black. An evil gleam shone through his eyes making him look the crazed image of a mad man.

Link shook it off and reached for the master sword pulling it out of its safe chamber. Ingo narrowed his eyes at the boy. Spike's fur stood on end. As soon as the sword was past the triforce symbol the dog growled its eyes widening. It turned on its heel and fled from the scene. Running far and away from the ranch. Link guessed out of self preservation and let the dog go.

Ingo smirked. "I'd think twice before you draw your blade boy. Or else a certain friend would pay."

Link paused arching his fine brow quizzically. He kept his hand firmly wrapped around the hilt of his blue sword. Waiting for the small man to continue.

Ingo grinned maliciously. He tugged his arm from behind his back. Yanking the young amber haired teen through the door. He threw the young girl onto the floor in front of him with brute force. The girl whimpered as she collected herself off of the floor. Link let go of the blade, backing down.

"Malon!" Kagome stumbled to the fallen girl. Helping her to a seated position. Kagome glared at the demented man. "Dammit Ingo! What is your problem?"

The man licked his sickly pale lips, and glared down towards the pair on the floor. "Me? Dear Kagome my problem here is you! You've been a thorn I my side since before Talon was kicked out of 'My' ranch. I have just about had enough of you! Even locked up in here you still cause trouble." He snapped a whip from behind him, threateningly cracking it in front of the two girls.

"I will break you Kagome. I will make you regret baring your teeth at me. You have had your way far too many times now!" He snapped his whip once more taking steps towards the two seated on the floor. Kagome covered Malon's form with her own in a small attempt to protect her from the mad man. She frowned backing away from the pale man. Why was he so pissed at her? She hadn't even done anything wrong today; not that she had the chance to but still. She growled warningly getting aggravated by the proximity of the old man.

Navi the fairy; flew around the dark haired man. Distracting him away from the young girls. "Hey!" She buzzed around his face continuously. Avoiding his swatting hands with great speed. The man grunted unable to hit the small pixie-like creature.

His large hand manage to hit Navi sending her reeling towards the wall. Ingo huffed and returned his concentration towards the younger girls.

He smirked; he had her now cowering at his feet. At last he was the wolf and she was the lamb. He snapped his whip once again, watching in delight at Malon flinch at the sound. He whipped the ground again startling them both hoping to get the same reaction from Kagome. Epona reared her massive hoofs wanting the endless snapping to stop. "Stop it!" Malon pleaded grasping onto Kagome's tunic.

Kagome growled Malon had never been involved with any punishment before. So naturally she would be scared. But Kagome had the slight suspicion that Malon wasn't scared for herself, she was concerned for the stressed out mare.

Ingo's eyes widened as the whip went caught onto something as he whipped it back. He glanced over his shoulder towards the young lad. He grumbled low in his throat. The boy had caught the whip around his leather gauntlets.

Link grabbed the whip with both hands. Yanking the whip from the abuser. Unarming the old farmer. He threw the weapon to the ground away from the man. Navi returned to Link, whispering something to his ear.

"Link, his left ear; focus there. I sense an evil essence around there. Its Ganondorf he's controlling him!" Link nodded towards the fairy.

He spread his legs taking a battle stance without sword in hand. Instead he pulled out his new Hylian shield he received at the temple of time. His blue eyes narrowed onto his target. Ingo tensed as he watched the boy with uncertainty.

Link charged at him, shield raised. Ingo fidgeted and un-strapped something from his back.

Link grinned. Ingo was trying to take him by surprise. But the blue eyed boy had already seen what Ingo had behind his back. Hence, the shield.

Ingo pulled out a midi-evil crossbow and aimed it at the foolish boy. Kagome gasped, closing her crystalline eyes. 'What am I doing?' she frowned. She should be helping Link not standing at the sidelines, like some… some Damsel in distress.

She heard the arrow fly through the air, cutting the wind. Then a pang and the continuing pounding of Link's feet. She watched as Link threw a first punch gracefully. Only to miss his target completely as Ingo ducked his head comically to avoid the oncoming blow.

Link growled agitatedly at the short man. He swooped his leg beneath the short man hoping to trip him up. But Ingo was not as dumb as he used to be. No he jumped over Link's small attempt to bring him down.

The taller boy tried grabbing Ingo by his collar, only to miss once again. 'Dammit he's more slippery than a fish' Link commented to himself, and frankly it irritated him to no end. Link really didn't want to hurt Mr. Ingo seeing that it wasn't his fault that he had changed into a heartless monster, but if this continued he would have to resort to brute force.

Ingo didn't have any second to even think about reloading his crossbow, due to Link's onslaught of speedy attacks. He dodged each swing and each blow as he could, unable to make any moves of his own. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as he grew more concerned about a successful hit from the larger lad.

Few blows were exchanged as the small feud went on. Malon watched nervously as the fight went on. She grasped onto Kagome's dress squeezing any once of confidence she could find.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched the fight continue endlessly. It wasn't getting anywhere. Quietly she left Malon placing her delicate finger on her lips, shushing the worried stable girl. Malon nodded slowly and watched as the girl made her move towards the wall.

Ingo managed to slip past Link's grip, taking distance from the fast boy. "Wretched fool! What do you take me for?" He grasped his crossbow and quickly loaded it before Link could get any closer.

Link stood his ground, he didn't back down. He never backed down in anything; this wasn't like the battles he faced before as a child. In all honestly it was pathetic. And Ganondorf was the one who caused a friendly old man to be consumed by hatred and greed; even setting him up against younger women. It made him sick on how selfish Ganondorf could be. What did Ganondorf have to gain from a simple ranch?

"Well! Aren't you going to defend yourself?" Ingo shouted aiming at the foolish brat. His newly loaded weapon gleamed dangerously awaiting for the simple trigger to be pulled.

Link shrugged innocently. "Don't have to."

Ingo paused and glared at the boy questioningly. His dark glazed eyes narrowed onto the boy. He snarled. "So be it."

The boy smirked, the old man raised a brow noting that the young hero wasn't looking at him directly; but looking behind him. And Ingo curiously followed his line of vision. Coming face to face to a woman scorned.

"What on earth…?"

Bang!

Kagome panted. Bringing the shovel down on Ingo's head, was tougher than she thought it would be; in her state at least. Her legs wobbled unevenly and sweat dripped down her brow. She glanced over the knocked out man, unsure whether to sneer or take pity.

Navi flew up to Kagome. "That was great Kagome! Now all you gotta do is pull the Ganon's device from his ear and he'll be good as new!" Navi giggled spiralling around the unconscious man.

"Ganondorf is the cause of this?" she asked as she gave a tired smile. In a way it was a relief, it meant that Ingo was innocent. She glanced at Link as he nodded. She huffed. "It figures…"

Link walked up to Ingo's body and examined his ear. Carefully Link plucked a small gem from inside the ear canal. "This it Navi?"

Navi nodded fluttering around his hand. "It's amazing how small it is. Isn't it Link?" she chirped, examining the tiny red gem. "Hard to imagine that all that pent up rage is inside something so small."

Link nodded quietly as he crushed the tainted jewel with his fingers, letting the fragments fall to the ground.. He smiled and stood up. "I didn't expect you to be ready for action like that Kagome."

The raven crowned girl frowned. "I didn't expect you to be a butter finger like that." She retorted crossing her arms over disapprovingly. Her face had flushed and droplets of sweat glistened her forehead.

Link raised a concerned brow to his old time friend. "Are you okay? You look unwell."

"I'm fine." She snapped causing her to lose her breath.

Link cringed raising his hands up in defence. "Okay I was only checking." Either way Kagome managed to throw him a quick nod. "I just need to rest…"Her voice drifted off with each syllable becoming quieter and quieter.

Malon stood up, dusting her frock of kicked up dust during the little spat. You couldn't exactly call it an epic battle considering it looked more like two tone deaf fish dancing out of water.

"So Mr. Ingo is going to be okay? Be like his old self?" hope shone through her chocolate orbs. Uncle Ingo is going to be back to his rude self? She'd rather that than the new Ingo any day; after all you can't chose family, but you still love them no matter the circumstances.

Link nodded towards the delicate girl. "Navi knows almost anything. So you got nothing to worry about. If she says that he'll be fine then he'll be fine. Uh… what do you plan on doing with him?"

Malon blinked placing a finger on her chin. "Maybe we should take him into the house." She smiled warmly. "That way I could cook breakfast for everyone."

"Sounds good to me. What do you think Kagome?" he asked. He was trying hard to get her to talk to him without the slightest frown.

"No thanks… I'm… I'ma… not hungry…" she slurred her expression blanched, her face paling even more.

Malon hurried to her side as she swayed side to side. Kagome's legs buckled beneath her. Luckily Malon caught her in time. Link jolted to the two girls.

"I could carry her if you like Malon. I don't mind." Malon looked towards her fatigued friend. Who looked away from the boy. 'She really doesn't look good.' Malon thought to herself. Kagome mumbled something. And Malon nodded complying with her wishes.

"Uh she kinda… doesn't really want…" Kagome elbowed Malon in the side. Malon stuttered "You have to take Mr Ingo in don't you?"

Malon smirked. So Kagome didn't want to let Link know that she didn't want to be carried in by him eh? Is she afraid of hurting his feelings or just trying to be polite? Either way there was hope for her hopeless friend yet.

Link deflated. He needs to get close to Kagome so that maybe she will forgive him and be his friend. He sighed. Watching as the two girls exited the barn towards the ranch house.

"How long is it going to take for her to forgive me?" His fairy fluttered around him unsure of how to answer his question.

"seven years is a long time Link… maybe give her some time she'll come around."

Link paused tilting his head to the side. Trying to picture how to carry Mr Ingo. During the years Ingo got really, really short. Almost small enough for Link to cradle in one arm. Not that he would. Ever.

"I'd just be glad to get on her good side. Do you see the way she looks at me? She hates me…"

In the end he settled for carrying the elderly man under one arm like loose baggage. Navi fluttered along with him. She shook her form "She could never hate you." She tried encouraging the depressed boy.

His shoulders were slouched, his eyes downcast almost deep in thought, even his long ears were drooped sadly. He will find way to get his friend back, he glanced up towards Malon. Catching eye contact with her doe eyes.

He smiled softly causing the girl's cheeks to gain a tint of red.

Malon smiled and carried the slouching Kagome towards the entrance of the house. Kagome groaned a few times. And Malon frowned feeling Kagome's body temperature due to the proximity of their bodies. She had a fever; and she needed to be tended to straight away. That would be top priority.

The large dog panted entering the large tower. Everything was painted black bottom of the walls were rimmed with a rich gold colour. With large ill coloured windows decorating each wall. The white dog's large claws tapped against the marbled floor echoing through the large room.

Spike trotted towards the centre of the room where a blood red carpet decorated a large platform. Atop the platform was a large golden throne. And in the large throne sat a dark figure. The figure sat in a relaxed and bemused manner. His yellow eyes glowing eerily in its own dark shadow.

Behind the throne was a large window shaped and framed as the infamous tri-force. Almost everything had the triangular symbol, showing that the wicked man has been obsessed over it for a long period of time.

The dog grunted bowing its head in respect. The figure smirked, and lifted his colossal hand in a rising gesture.

"You bring news Spike?"

The large dog raised his head catching the figures sandy coloured eyes. Spike nodded his head sharply. "Indeed I do Lord Ganondorf." His voice had a rough yet had a smooth edge to it, making it even more strange and unique. His lips curled perfectly with each letter proving that the dog was fluent in the language at matter.

The evil King smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming mysteriously in the darkness. "Then please do tell." His voiced boomed through the large hall, quivering even the rich chandeliers that resided high above the tall room.

The large dog seated itself in front of the platform. His poise strong and loyal, poofing his chest out baring his neck similar to a submissive gesture.

"There appears to be a boy. Wielding the master sword he appears to be an acquaintance of the ranch keepers."

Ganondorf chuckled. The tone he used made it sound lustful and demanding. "The master sword you say? Surely you're not proposing me to be threatened by this pipsqueak? How could a mere boy be a threat to my might?"

Spike's bane stood on end a sharp growl emitting from his chest. "Don't you understand that the master sword is a qualification for the Hero of time? Whilst you gained in power the sage kept him under his protection. You may need to consider their course of action. If the sages and the Hero of time combine their powers, they could destroy you and your kingdom."

Ganondorf smirk grew, arching a large eyebrow. "I assure you all the sages have been sealed away. And all the temples are within my command. Don't try to insult my intelligence beast. Of course I know what the Master sword is and what it represents."

Spike paused taking a step back from the all mighty being. He bowed apologizing. "Forgive me sire. I didn't mean to test your knowledge. But…" Spike raised his head gazing his gold eyes into Ganondorf's pale yellow orbs. "What of Kagome?"

"Kagome? Are you saying that you're concerned about her defying me?" Ganondorf chuckled standing up from his mighty throne. His black cape circled him in an absent breeze. "Dear boy. I never expected her to co-operate with me in the first place. She's defiant and I like that. Why else do you think I let her live?"

Spike's ear flickered tilting to the side slightly. "There has to be another reason… you are a mastermind, you must have something in mind for her?"

The evil king smirked. "Of course I do. Kagome has something that has been in the secrets of the royal family for generations. Even she doesn't know she has it…"

Everything was a chessboard to Ganondorf. Everything was planned out; every essential detail had been put into his plan. Everyone in his order were mere pawns to reach his ultimate goal as supreme overlord to this world. But this boy, this hero of time may cause a nuisance to his plan. But also he may proof to be very fruitful if he can manage to sneak back into the dark haired girl's heart.

"And what is it that she has milord?"

Ganondorf raised his arm into the air, crackling his powers and grasping it causing small sparks to erupt into his hand. "She has the key to my immortal goal…"

The large beast's eyes stared blankly towards the ruler. Seeing that his message had gotten to his master he turned to leave. "Then I shall return to my post…"

"No. you needn't return to the ranch. I have something else in mind." Ganondorf took a few steps forward. "Do you remember Koga? Retrieve him from the mountains I'm sure he'd love to meet Kagome's old friend. I want him here on the eve of the full moon got that?"

Spike grunted. Koga? The egoistic alpha. Spike really didn't like that boy especially with his two right hand men; Ginta and Hakkaku. Ever since they were 'converted' into Ganondorf's ways they had been a handful.

"Fine…" with that said spike wisped into the shadows, concealing himself in the darkness. Only leaving with the light sound of pitter and patter of his claws against the hard rock beneath him. Ganondorf watched the Wolfos with his gleaming eyes. Until the Wolf creature had exited. Ganondorf smirked. So the hero of time has finally risen, this should prove interesting.

Hours had gone by now the sun stood over the ranch past mid day. The sun shone brightly on the warming planet. It was a nice summer's day one of the warmest days they had so far. The Cuckoos had been fed, scratching at the ground searching for any remaining grain. The horses galloped happily around their field happy that the evil presence had disappeared from the ranch.

The breeze sent waves of grass tumbling in a smooth current. Perfect for the horses to gaze on. Epona had been let out earlier on and was now frolicking with the other horses joyfully.

A sigh escaped the ranch house. As Link sat bemused by the dining table. He's supposed to be meeting with that boy in three days; today included. He grasped his bangs how is he supposed to make it to Kokiri forest with two remaining days left. He managed to tell Malon the truth about who he really is and asked if he could borrow a horse.

He doubted that she was able to comprehend his plea for help considering her mind was on the slowly rousing girl upstairs. She didn't even give him a proper answer, and now she'd trying to keep Kagome in her room so that she could recover.

Mr Ingo had been placed lightly in his quarters still resting. At least the ranch will finally get some normality back into life. Now that it was ridded of the evil presence it had returned to the peaceful state it was seven years ago.

"Malon I'm fine. I just want some food… No I'll go get it. I can help myself."

Link's ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's voice. His eyes drifted up to the top of the stairs where Malon's room was situated. Kagome burst through the door ignoring Malon's attempt to pull her back into the room. "Kagome, please you're not well!" she whined tugging at the girl's arm

"I am fine. I know my own body thank you. And I know that it's hungry!" she complained taking steps down the flight of stairs. She glanced over towards Link. Her steps faltered.

He smiled warmly towards her. "Hey. Are you feeling well?" She paused and looked away. "I'm fine. Just hungry."

He chuckled stepping out of his chair, screeching it against the ground causing the occupants to cringe at the sound. "I can get you some…"

"I can get food for myself. Thanks though." She cut him off walking straight into the cookery, quickly grabbing a small loaf of bread. Silence struck the room, as both Malon and Link watched her cut the bread and rush around the kitchen.

She walked back out and pointed to the door. "I'm going to get Epona ready. Okay Malon?"

Malon nodded, even though she was against the whole idea in the first place considering she hadn't had the right amount of time to recover. Then again Kagome was always a fast healer unlike herself. Kagome smiled and left the room swiftly and exiting the door quietly.

Silence hung around the room like a thick fog. Malon tugged at her dress subconsciously and Link returned to his empty seat.

"Thanks again for fixing Mr Ingo Link. I'm glad you came around." Link gazed up tiredly, he smirked weakly. "At least someone is."

Malon sighed and sat next to the young hero, she knew what was wrong. Link had explained everything to her earlier. The hardships of his journey through time and the simplicity of losing a dear friend's trust. She knew what ailed him and in her good nature she'd do anything to put an end to the boy's moping. "Listen." She whispered. "You've got a long journey ahead of you right? But I need you to do me this favour."

Link raised a brow. "A favour?" Malon nodded. "You see Kagome. She doesn't really belong here. Ranch life is too simple for a girl like her. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Link scrunched his eyebrows. What does that have to do with anything? Never the less he nodded understandingly.

"Good. Well what I wanted to ask of you is. If you could take her with you." She placed her slender finger on his hand guard, gently rubbing smooth circles.

Link looked down in thought. Take Kagome with him? That's what he thought about doing in the first place like last time. But now she hates him. She couldn't even bare to be in the same room as him. How could he take her with him if she won't even give him the time of day? He clenched his fists. "I don't know if I can."

"Please. I think it would be for the best." She cut him off grasping onto his hand squeezing it for emphasis. Link looked down into her brown chocolate orbs. "Even if I wanted to take her; which I do. But how am I supposed to take her if she doesn't even like me?" He explained taking his hands away from her soft fingers.

Malon smirked softly. "I got a plan. Kagome is not one for holding grudges right? And you remember what she's afraid of don't you?"

Link furrowed his brow, scrunching his eyes into slits. He could not once remember Kagome being afraid of anything, not even Skulltula scared her. And they are the creepiest of all bugs. Wait, it was something simple wasn't it… he grumbled to himself

"I'm not sure I do…" Malon giggled lightly punching him on his arm. "She's afraid of horse riding silly. What kind of friend are you if you can't even remember her fears are?"

Link pursed his lips "what does that have to do with anything?"

Malon smile deviously, leaning forward to Link's ear. She began to tell him of her devious plan. Oh Kagome the fun we have in store for you…

_I hope you guys enjoyed it _

_I really don't have anything else to sadly but thank you for your kind reviews and some demanding ones lol_

_kthnxbai_


	5. Kidnapped!

_Hello… anyone out there… does anyone remember me…__no, didn't think so. My computer died sorry I may have told some of you who checked out my deviant page (Hey guys I'm back! ____)_

_I had to spend alotta money to get my computer fixed kinda suxs money that I will never get back…you guys better appreciate me more anyway finally without ado Chapter 5!!!_

_Interweb party!! For all u guys_

Kiddnapped!

Link sighed breathing in the warm breeze that fluttered past his nose, Everything engulfed his senses with the sweet taste of the mid summers day. The wind whistled in his ear and tickled his dirty blonde hair. He watched as the horses grazed on the clashing grass below, taking in their suppleness and nourishment.

His eyes milked every fine detail of the beautiful ranch. Following the wooden fence around the large field, setting the boundaries for the horses. The wave after wave of billowing grass was like soothing waters to the keen eye.

His eyes drifted to the middle of the field. Where the unsuspecting dark haired girl stood.

Kagome tended to the red coated mare as she promised earlier on. She fingered through Epona's silver mane while placing the leather reigns on below the mane line. Her lithe fingers smoothed down any ruffled up strands of fur.

Link smiled and grasped the wooden fence that he sat atop of. He had been sat on the fence for a while now. And yet it seemed that she failed to notice him. After all he had snuck outside quietly and swiftly if he did say so himself.

His smirk fell, there was a possibility she knew he was there but refused to acknowledge him. He bit his cheek. That could be the problem, back in the barn it was like a one sided glaring contest. Damn, if looks could kill, he'd be below six feet under in a blink of an eye. Kagome's eyes could shrink the devil himself to its grave.

He blew his hair from his face in a huff. He placed his elbow on his leg and rested his head on top of his palm. Would Malon's plan really work? In all honesty Link thought it was absurd. Wouldn't it just make the raven haired girl madder at him? There were so many flaws in her plot. In this situation HE was the bad guy, Poor innocent Kagome. He frowned at himself.

Kagome? Innocent? She just battered Old Man Bingo.

He sighed throwing a quick glance towards the source of his trouble. Kagome had started strapping on a saddle tying it firmly behind the mare's front legs. He studied her facial expression. She was more focused at the task at hand rather than being aware of her surroundings. Which is probably the main reason that she hadn't noticed her spectator, or so it seemed...

A dazzle of light caught Link's attention. He lifted his head off of his palm. 'So Navi is with her. I wandered where she went.'

Maybe she was breaking the ice with Kagome? 'Sneaky little fairy.' Why hadn't he thought of that. Oh yeah… the glares.

His ear twitched and tweaked. He arched a delicate brow. That sound. He strained his ears to catch each quiet whisper. Could it be? He listened to every tone and every soft melodic sound that passed her lips. Link gawked. Kagome? Sing? That was impossible. It was illogical. And yet it was amazing. Never before had he heard her sing in such a way; he never heard her sing at that. But yet she sang with a soft tenor towards the fully grown mare. Epona's song.

His brows furrowed. A smirk graced his lips, his eye filled with mirth. Who'd have thought that Kagome could sing? Not that she was shy or anything; quite the opposite in fact. But singing? It was like a dog trying to meow. Kagome had never really shown any interest in singing not even when she was little. It was… Link raked his head for the right word… Nice? Yeah, it was nice.

He grinned. If she's singing, that meant she was in a good mood right? He leapt off of the fence landing silently on the lush grass. This may be his chance to get on her good side. And maybe they could start over. He patted his back-side ridding his tunic of any stray splinters.

This is brilliant, a golden opportunity that he couldn't miss. And he thought of it himself without navi. He mentally patted himself on the back and started walking towards his encounter with the blue eyed teen.

Kagome patted the saddle once again securing it. She smiled. "It's perfect. I can't believe it actually fits Epona. I thought it would be too small; no offence Epona." The horse snorted and continued to try and get comfortable with the mouthpiece connected to the reins, lightly jostling her head.

Kagome patted the horse's fur softly. Adjusting the crimson rug, that lay beneath the saddle. She hummed to herself; humming the mare's favourite song.

Kagome eyed the saddle; it was the one that Epona was wearing before, the 'Lon Lon heirloom.' It was rich with mixtures of red and brown colours. She ran her index finger across the strong leather. The leather was soft but looked rough due to the effect of time, along the outlines of the saddle where old crosshatched patterns. One which held the distinctive shape of the legendary tri-force.

Her fingers hovered around the triangular shape, almost afraid of what it truly represented. To her at least. So many adventures she had trying to prevent the triangle to fall into the wrong hands.

She snorted. 'That didn't exactly go to plan.' Because of the stupid triangle she lost everything. She wouldn't be surprised if it was the main reason she lost her memories as well.

No, she still hasn't found the memories she lost before she met Link. She didn't know family, nor village or anything. Just joining Link on some wacky adventure. Back then he was her family, almost her everything. And when he left it was like she had lost her memories all over again. She was empty, a book without pages left in the dust. Nothing got better after Link left. Everything went spiralling out of control. The worst part was she had to keep a secret from everyone, Malon, Talon and even Mr Ingo. Apart from the fairy that followed her from the ranch house. Navi was able to sniff her out easier than a blood hound.

Navi had remained silent after she had told everything. Her wings had drooped as though the weight of the secret was weighing her down. In her mind she was still trying to piece up what Kagome had just told her.

She knew it wasn't a lie otherwise her fairy senses would be tingling. Every word that Kagome uttered was the truth. It was mind blowing. So many things had happened to her and she wants it kept under lock and key. A secret that was made to protect her from judging eyes.

Never the less Navi would abide Kagome's wishes and keep it a secret if that is what she truly wished. She was confident that she'd tell Link when she truly feels comfortable with him. That is, if she actually come to terms with the whole disappearing act.

Navi was brought out of her thoughts as the chirpy sound of an Ocarina began playing. Kagome stopped humming and glanced over the red mare to see Link casually playing the song she was humming previously. She blushed and looked away. He must've heard her.

He smirked. At least she wasn't glaring at him any more that had to be an upside for him. She's even blushing what luck! He stopped playing the magical instrument and placed it into his pocket. His smirk broadened. "Didn't know you could sing."

She stared at her face, feeling silly that the blonde even heard her utter a rhythmic tune. "After hanging around with Malon, be surprised I don't sing in my sleep."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah I guess so." He walked up to her side and stroked Epona's short fur. His eyes scanned the large horse as she tossed her head impatiently. He glanced over Kagome through the corner of his eye. It actually amazed him that he was taller than her; back when they were little he was sure they were the same height. Now the top of her head just reached his chin. Still she was taller than Malon.

He tilted his head in her direction. "You know, it's kinda weird seeing you big."

She tensed, her eye twitched. 'Is that supposed to be some kind of compliment?! It sounds like he's calling me fat!' she thought to herself. Letting out a calming breath, she knew what he meant. She glanced towards him with indifferent eyes. "It's weird seeing you." She retorted.

Link's posture tensed. "Sorry but…" he mumbled. Kagome smiled falsely waving her hand dismissively. "No need to explain. Navi filled me in on everything." She paused quickly glancing over Epona. "She told me everything, like that you're going to Kokiri forest to the forest temple…" she turned her attention to Epona, and patted the red horse affectionately. "I even got Epona ready for you. She's the fastest horse here so she would be the best choice for you. If you're in a hurry, that is."

Her blue eyes stared at the ground. She bit her pink lips. "I guess I owe you an apology for before. I'm sorry for umm… blaming you."

The elfin boy nodded as he continued to pet the rusty coloured horse. "Nah its okay, I would've blamed me too." He chuckled tossing another smirk in her direction. She looked up uncertainly. She was giving him death glares and he was okay? Strange boy. She nodded politely, taking in his green clad appearance. She glanced over his long hood that reached the bottom of his shoulder blades. His clothes where exactly as she remembered them to be; Green and baggy. Even his rough brown boots where the same. The only thing that was noticeably different was the thick trousers he was wearing, the white undershirt and his large brown gauntlets protecting the back of his forearm.

Growing uncomfortable under the silence, the boy shuffled on his feet thinking of something to say; anything. He gestured towards the grazing mare. "Epona got real big." He mentally face palmed, couldn't he think of anything better to say than that? Like 'hey, how's the past seven years been for ya?' or 'anything big happen while I was gone?' he sighed in defeat. Too late now.

She giggled softly. "One track mind eh elf?" His cheeks stained red as he glanced away at the nickname. He eyed the sky hiding his red tint from the girl. "I told you not to call me that." He mumbled beneath his breath.

She smiled warmly and continued tending to Epona's saddle. She shrugged "what can I say. Old habits die hard." Link turned to face her again a frown evident on his features. "Calling people names is not a habit." He defended resisting the need to pout childishly like he used to.

"It can be if you're used to calling people 'em." Link shook his head defiantly and crossed his arms. Link frowned, his blue eyes glaring into Kagome's lighter ones. Kagome returned his glare playfully.

Link's frown faltered as he thought he saw Kagome's eyes turn into slits… Like cat eyes... He shook the thought away and continued their petty glaring contest.

His frown lightened caving into Kagome's warm eyes. He smiled fondly. "You haven't changed at all."

Her smile faded, those simple words ripped through her. If only he knew how much she has changed. She looked away avoiding his intense gaze. "Things aren't always as they appear." She whispered softly subconsciously grabbing her arm comfortingly.

Link tilted his head, his brows creasing in the middle. 'Things aren't always as they appear?' "What does that mean?"

She shook her head and smiled warmly once more towards Link; a habit she had picked up from Malon. "Nothing." She pursed her lips in thought. He doesn't really need to know after all, he was only passing by. All he needed was a horse and he'd be on his way right? "I guess you'll be going soon right?"

He nodded softly. "Yeah, I'm supposed to be at the forest temple in two days." He frowned. That means he'd have to leave earlier than he originally wanted to. He was truly hoping to persuade Kagome to come with him willingly. Maybe he should ask her. He hasn't even thought about asking her yet. Almost certain she would turn down his offer and go into a blinding rage or something. That's the worst that could happen, so what the heck.

"I can't go with you…"

Link was taken back. She can't? Why not? His shoulders sagged. He scratched the back of his head, shifting to one foot to another. "Well. I guess that's fine. But can I ask why?"

She rubbed her arm gazing at the ground. "I can't go because. Malon needs me here. Everything is still a mess even if you may have fixed it. What if Ingo is still unwell? She can't take care of this ranch on her own… And what if Ganondorf came here again?"

"Ganondorf came here before?" sure Ganondorf had taken control of Ingo. But he isn't the type of man that took the 'hands-on' approach to accomplish his plans. Link assumed that he had used evil magic to take control over Ingo's mind.

Kagome nodded. "But it was a long time ago. He hasn't been here in a long while." He let out a relieved sigh. That's a good thing then. He smiled towards Kagome. "I guess that's a good thing right? Ganondorf isn't the type of man to come and vacate here is he?" His brows furrowed. Why was he here in the first place? If he asked her would she answer? He looked over her body. Her stance was rigid. Nervous vibes emitted from her form. Maybe he shouldn't ask. No one likes reliving their encounter with the evil king. But still…

"How's everything?"

Kagome jumped at the new voice. She glanced over her shoulder to see the rusty haired girl. "How long have you been there?" Kagome frowned slightly. Everyone is jumping at her today. Even Navi, is it sneak up on Kagome day today?

Malon shrugged, with a small smile on her lips. "Long enough to hear that you're concerned about me. How sweet."

Kagome snorted lifting her nose in the air. "It's not sweet. It's common sense, being concerned about you. After all you tend to do stupid things all the time."

A vein pulsed in Malon's head. Her cheeks grew flustered. Her chocolate brown eyes leered at Kagome's form.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she wailed while pouting. "That not fair Kagome. Name one thing that I do that is stupid. One thing!"

Kagome groaned. "Do I really have to? There's like a whole books worth of stupid things you've done. I mean, you define the word silly." Malon gawked at Kagome as she playfully tapped her nose. Malon frowned swatting away at the offending appendage violently. Saying that her feathers where ruffled would be an understatement. The amber haired girl crossed her arms and huffed. Kagome snickered "someone's got their panties in a twist." She said in a sing-song tone of voice.

Malon blushed and looked away from the pair. How could she do that? With him standing there too… She doesn't do stupid things that often; only sometimes. But still… it's not like no one else doesn't do anything stupid right? She shook her head ridding the thoughts.

Her doe eyes caught Link's blue ones. "I guess you better start heading off fairy boy. Otherwise it might get harder to leave. If you know what I mean." She winked. Nudging the young boy towards he red mare. She smiled warmly; smiling like a mother would to a child. Malon was always the motherly figure in Lon lon ranch. Most probably ever since her mother had died, when Malon was younger. Leaving Malon to take care of her goofy father. She took on all the chores that her mother had before her.

"I packed you some food for your journey. If that's okay. I put it in here." She gestured to the saddle, lifting the flap of the saddle to reveal a small leather satchel. She blushed and glanced down to her toes. "It's just in case you get hungry."

Link nodded, tilting his head. "Thanks Malon. It means a lot to me." Kagome smiled, feeling a little bad that she hadn't contributed in helping him on his journey. Then again why should she care? She still felt sore about him disappearing, even if she had regretted venting her anger on him. Still didn't mean she can't be a little, tiny bit mad with him. Maybe she should've done something for him; after all they did have quite a history together. And yet… she shook her head. It just wasn't worth it.

Guilt coursed through her veins, she had no idea why she way feeling guilty. She clenched her fist willing the ill feeling away. She glanced towards the pair who where whispering amongst themselves.

Kagome quirked a brow. 'Is it me or has Malon seemed to have taken a liking to Link?' she asked herself. Could Malon have a 'thing' for the deserting elf? She sighed, great now she's mentally calling him names. Still the matter at hand, she could not; will not let Malon get close to him like she had.

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Navi chirped as she fluttered into Kagome's view. Kagome blinked losing track of her thoughts. She gazed towards the brightly lit fairy. "Pardon?" she asked. Completely missing what the fairy had said.

Navi chuckled lightly before repeating her question. "Are you positive you can't come with us?"

Kagome gave her an apologetic smile. "I think it's best that I stay here. Thanks Navi."

Navi's wings drooped sadly. She tilted her small body. "Is that really what you want?" she asked in a low voice so that only Kagome could hear. Kagome frowned "What?" Navi got closer to Kagome's long elf like ear. "Do you truly want to stay here rather than come with Link?"

Kagome pulled away from the pushy fairy and gave her a calculating look. Of course she wanted to go but she would never admit it aloud to anyone. Everything Link told her sounded like the whole adventure they had when they were kids. Adventure, action and everything that was right for her. But… That little sense of doubt had clung to her since he came back. She frowned to herself. If it is exactly as last time she'd go though all the hurt again. She didn't want that, it was too excruciating for her. Before she came to the ranch, she was cold hearted and could care less for anything. She even hated herself for falling so low.

She frowned to herself, it only happened once right? Link disappearing. Who was she to say that it would happen again? But then, who's to say it wouldn't?

Kagome nodded coming to her uncertain decision. She knew Navi would tell if she's lying, but Navi would understand. "I'm sure, Navi. It's best if I stay here."

"Link it's best if she goes with you." Malon reassured the uncertain elf boy. "She really doesn't belong here on a ranch. Trust me. I think she'd be happier with you."

Link shrugged, he threaded his fingers through his blond bangs. "I know, you said that before. But… she says that wants to stay here."

Malon glanced over Link's shoulder to check on Kagome. She smirked, good she isn't paying attention. Malon grabbed Link by his elf ears and brought him down to her level. Link yelped at the sudden attack. "Listen here Fairy boy." She whispered. "Of course she would say that. She's kinda thrown off of you popping out of now where. She can't stay here. She needs the great outdoors, she needs adventure excitement so you have got to take her away, grab her by the hand and drag her away, use your valiant steed and ride off into the distance, sweep her off her feet…"

Link cringed and stared worriedly at the fantasising girl. Wondering if she was serious or just getting carried away. He bit his lip she can't be serious, what is she saying?! It sounded a lot like some romantic novel. He frowned; the 'Hero of time' was not a romantic. He gulped still frowning, especially with, with, with his friend! That was crazy.

"… Ride your steed off into the sunset and recite your vows and declarations towards one another, make beautiful music with your flute and dance in the light of the full blue moon…"

Link winced as the grip on his ears got tighter. Vows what vows? Declarations? What? Dancing? That was NOT on his to do list. It was too… girly. He blanched.

He plucked Malon's iron like grip from his delicate ears. "Malon, what are you getting at?"

The girl giggled sheepishly while hiding her flustered face. "Sorry I got a little carried away."

Link frowned. A little? Yeah, Right. He rolled his eyes, and glanced over his shoulder over towards his fairy and friend. He blew his bangs out of his face. "If I do this. Promise me…" He glanced back at the amber haired girl. He waved his finger in front of her face. "… Don't ever mention whatever that was you just said. Ever. Again…"

She nodded shyly at his stern tone of voice. She grasped the hem of her shirt. "Of course." Her face tinted red, as she smiled cutely, as she watched him place his large boot in the stirrup. She watched as he hefted himself up onto the saddle, eyeing each and every flex of the muscle that was used. She sighed dreamingly as she watched him and Epona trotted away.

"Did I catch you staring at his butt?" a whisper rasped through her ear. She tensed and smacked Kagome lightly on her arm. Malon chuckled nervously whilst Kagome stood with arms folded and one eyebrow raised. "Now Kagome I don't do things like that?" Malon wheezed embarrassingly.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "But I just caught you doing it?" Malon shook her head. "No you didn't. I don't do things like that."

Kagome smirked. "Okay then. Tell me this, why is it that every time I looked over to you two, you were the one who was redder than a hot tomato?" the red head blushed even more. Scrunching up her nose, she turned away. "Kagome, you're the devil!" she pouted.

Kagome smirked and watched as the red head stomped off to the main gate. Shutting the wooden entrance on her way. She turns to face Kagome smiling brightly while waving coyly. She takes a long deep breath and calls out. "Good Luck!"

Kagome tilted her head and waved looking at her friend incredulously. She frowned, 'good luck?' she bit her lip. Good luck for what? She laughed at herself 'She's not waving at me. She's waving at Link.' she turned around to look for the certain elfin boy on the large red mare. He finds them at the opposite side of the field… on the opposite side of the gate of the field?

She shrugged it off as Link practising horse riding before taking off. After all he rode Epona a long time ago he probably needs to adjust to Epona's new size and height.

Kagome turned her back to the horse and new master and headed towards Malon growing bored… and rather peckish. 'I think I'll have Ramen tonight' she smiled to herself 'or maybe I could dish up some Oden' she mentally drooled enjoying the sound of her favourite dish, praying to the goddesses above that they had stocked some of the ingredients for the delectable food.

Link eyed Kagome from his spot across the field. He watched as she turned and watched Malon stamp off away from his target, just as she said she would. He smirked. Meaning that his target was all alone in a large field. His blue eyes gleamed dangerously.

He was ready, the trap was set and ready to be sprung.

He gripped the leather reins enjoying the feel of the aged material between his gloved fingers. He tightened his grip on Epona with his legs tensing them ever so slightly. He leaned his body weight into the stirrups. Malon's plan is go!

"Don't you thing you should reconsider the consciences Link?" Navi chirped alarmingly as she tugged at his long hat trying to talk sense to the young lad.

Link shrugged his answer and raised the reins and sprung them back down. Epona reared and bolted at the command.

Thunder pounded as each hoof made contact with the ground. Epona rushed through the field heading straight for the unsuspecting raven haired female.

Kagome walked casually towards the gate as she left Link to his practising. She cringed as a rush of air billowed past the nape of her neck. The tingling sensation put her on edge. She shook it off as paranoia and carried on walking. 'The most off putting thing right now is Malon and that grin she has on her face.'

Malon leaned against the gate smiling like a child with a secret that screams 'I know something you don't know.'

The rusty haired girl leaned her left arm along the wooden gate whilst twirling a lock of her hair around her index finger.

'Either she's fantasizing over Link or waiting for me… I don't know what she's doing.' Kagome thought to herself. It seemed that Malon was either taunting or just waiting… rather keenly too.

The ground vibrated below, enough for the rumble to alert Kagome that something was happening. She whipped her head around to see the large red horse directly charging towards her. Her eyes widened the distance between them decreasing while the drum of Epona's hooves were increasing.

"Link! What are you trying to pull!?!" Kagome screamed as she tried to run from the galloping horse. "Stop! Please!!"

Over the pounding hooves laughter ripped through the air making Kagome panic even more. There was no way she would make it to the gate in time to avoid the large horse. Was he trying to kill her!? That crazy son of a…

Suddenly over the sound of hooves came the sound of rushing air. The cutting wind blew across her lightly tanned face. She felt the strong tug come from the back of her red dress. Everything was happening so fast that Kagome couldn't keep count of what was going on. And then suddenly she was picked up and placed directly behind the crazy elf boy. Before she knew it she had grasped onto his waist and held on for dear life. She gasped as she felt the horse move beneath her. She clenched her teeth. She's gonna fall, she'll fall!

"What are you doing?" she shouted, only to be muffled by the green tunic that she pressed her head against She shut her eyes as tight as possible, ridding her sense of sight to hide the sense of fear rippling through her small form. She felt Link chuckle as his back vibrated from the soft sound. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

She shook her head as much as she could, "No, No I told you I can't come with you!"

Navi nuzzled her way towards the troubled girl. "Can't or Won't?" Kagome opened her eyes and stared directly into the blue orb. She looked away from the knowing fairy.

Link touched her hand softly. He smiled over his shoulder. "And before you blame me. This was all Malon's idea."

"Malon's?" Link nodded. Kagome grumbled "She set me up!" 'I sound so angry, yet why am I glad?'

Link smiled and recalled faze two of the plan: Escape. He was slightly concerned about this part of the plan. No doubt that he had confidence in Epona being able to jump high. It was just that Kagome was… scared. He knew she didn't like horse riding even when they were little. Right now with every jolt that Epona made Kagome tightened her grip enough to make her knuckles go hot white.

Then again the whole point of the second faze of the plan is so that if Kagome got brave enough to try and leap off she would chicken out depending on how fast Epona was going. And to make Epona jump you need a lotta speed.

He tapped his heel against Epona's side lightly signalling for Epona to speed up. The young mare whinnied and sped up towards the gate, send shock waves to go through the two riders atop of her. "Hya!"

Kagome held onto Link tighter "Can you slow down please!" she wailed, she'll fall! She's falling!

Link continued focusing ahead, as the gate got closer he nudged Epona to go faster. 'almost there.'

"Link! Slow down please!" she pleaded. She felt the wind pick up, enough to make his hat flap around her head in the fierce breeze.

"No can do If we want to make the jump!"

Kagome's eyes widened "Make The What!?!" Her grip grew to as tight as she could handle, squeezing Link for the safety that he provided. 'apparently'

Epona did the final step and kicked the ground with her powerful strong hind legs. Then as swift as any sheikah the horse was airborne. Along with her cargo. She's falling! She's flying!

"I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Kagome chanted.

Link felt the girl behind him take in a deep breath as though it were her last; instinctively she leaned back along with him as Epona was about to land. With a clip and a clop Epona landed elegantly without stopping heading out towards the outer boundaries of Lon Lon Ranch where it becomes the great and wide Hyrule field.

They both rode till sun-down towards Kokiri forest where their first temple is situated and where Link was to meet again with the mysterious Sheik. Along the way Link noted the emptiness of Hyrule field and the lack of any trouble in the large field. No dangers of any sort in the field only the odd sensation of loneliness of the field. He saw a lone tree atop of a small hill and decided it would make an excellent source of cover. It was on top of the hill too so they could easily watch out for any trouble that dare approach the Hero of Time.

Link tugged onto the reins, and pulled Epona to a halt. Epona complied with her new master's wishes and stopped.

The blonde haired boy glanced over his shoulder towards the raven haired girl. Her hair was ruffled from its usual neatly groomed flowy locks, her face had drained of all colour her rosy cheeks vanished. Her light blue eyes were drowsy. He chuckled to himself; he could even feel her quiver the whole ride here. He scared her silly.

He leapt off of Epona fluidly, landing on the soft supple grass. Leaving Kagome grasping onto the saddle. She glared down at the green garbed elf. He smiled smugly. "You really are still afraid of horses."

She huffed and looked away. "It's not the horses that I'm afraid of… It's the riding them." She sighed still holding onto the saddle tightly. "I don't know why… I just can't get it out of my head that I'll fall…"

Link scratched his chin. He rolled his shoulders and leant up to help Kagome down off of Epona. She complied and he grabbed her around the waist. Steadily he lowered her trembling form to the ground.

As soon as her feet touched the safety of the ground a loud crack echoed through the empty field. Link's head was sent reeling from the impact of the small hand. He sighed and rubbed his now stinging red cheek.

"And that was for kidnapping me! If you think you'd get away with stealing me think again!" She shouted glaring at his larger form. She placed her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot impatiently. "And you haven't even explained why we stopped!"

Still rubbing his sore cheek Link frowned. "Geez you got issues, what's with these mood swings as soon as your off of Epona you're biting my head off!" he huffed and sat down by the lone tree they stopped by.

"I'm not biting your head off!" She wheezed biting her lip as her face grew flustered "And I don't have mood swings!" she stomped her foot. "Now why have we stopped?!"

Link snorted "of course you don't have mood swings… that's why you're shouting at me!"

Kagome gritted her teeth and walked around the tree and let herself fall against the tree. She huffed, crossing her arms together. "Fine. Don't answer me!"

Link sighed. Folding his arms behind his head as a soft cushion, instead of leaning against the rough bark. He closed his eyes. "It's getting dark. And if we headed into the lost woods at night we'd be walking blind. It gets dark in the forest at night. Anyone and anything can attack us and we'd be at a huge disadvantage. And personally I am quite tired from riding all day. Did you ever think of that?"

Kagome glanced at him around the tree trunk. "No I didn't…" she looked over the way he laid. He was relaxed like he always used to be; he can't be real. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Nothing to worry about and yet he was the Great Hero who is destined to fight the Evil King.

She clenched her hand around the bark. And she was going to let him do all that on his own. Battle monsters; slay demons and then the Evil King. Navi is with him so why should she care. Oh yeah because Navi lacks opposable hands. Maybe it's a good thing that Link kidnapped her. It would give her the chance to do what she promised herself. The chance to kill Ganondorf like she said she would to Koga… before he changed.

She sighed and leaned onto the trunk of the tree. Her light blue eyes glowed lightly Link doesn't know that she could see perfectly in the night one of the many traits given to cursed people like her. She could do loads of things ever since…

Link shuffled, Kagome flinched and ducked back to her side of the tree. She gripped the hem of her red tunic and bit her lip. She stole another glance towards Link. He was unbuckling the strap to the master sword's sheath. Kagome snorted, Link caught the small noise that escaped Kagome's throat.

"What?" he asked as he took off his sword. "It wasn't comfortable to lie on." Kagome shook her head. "I wouldn't think it would be."

Link rolled his eyes "Whatever…" silence brushed down between them. Link scratched the back of his neck before leaning against the tree once more. Kagome sighed and followed Link's example. She crossed her legs and looked up into the dark starlit sky. Seven years…

Link watched the stars sparkle softly across the dark unknown. He licked his dry lips, from tomorrow on his adventure will start all over again more monsters to fight it should be the same as it had been seven years ago. He has Navi and Kagome sure there's more places to go than just Death mountain and Zora's fountain. He cringed; at least he didn't have to go into lord jabu jabu's stomach again. Rauru said that things would be more challenging than his first adventure. He'd be the judge of that. He's got a brand new sword a strong and fast body. He is the challenge. He smirked up to the winking stars.

'Watch out Ganondorf, my blade will be at your throat in a matter of time.'

_Kagome is afraid of horsies for a reason that will be told in time__ please don't think she's a coward or something like that_

_I hope no one is P!$$3D at me for this v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. long wait for an update. It wasn't my fault. I blame people who invent internet viruses. Why would anyone do that!?! My computer is so innocent and sweet it didn't disserve internet AIDS._

_Any who I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._

_Be safe from interweb AIDS get anti Virus!!!_

_KTHNXSBAI_


	6. Arguements

_This chapter took longer than I originally thought it would. Then again it is a few extra pages longer. Yay me! (clappity, clap)I think this chapter is quite funny, and Link finally gets to use his big shiny sword thing (gasp!) _

_By the way thank you for your lovely reviews 3  
_

Arguments

Streams of light cascaded through the small tight opening through the dense forest, lighting up the thick woodland. Blood red bushes climbed up the trees along with purple thorned plants. Vines strangled young flowers that struggled to bloom. Rushes grew to great heights mixing their green-yellow colours to the forest dense darker colours.

Broken tree limbs rotted the floor decomposing into dark coloured dirt. Hidden swamps gave off the musty sent of damp, an eerie fog lifted from the damp soil below.

Many large dragon flies buzzed around the mossy trunks. Flying so fast that only the slight shimmer of their scales could be noticed. Other insects such as butterflies or moths feared to flutter near in fear of being devoured by the ruthless dragon flies or worse the hidden purple plant that lay below. Soon the smaller insects would be extinct to this forest.

In a heavily grown patch of bushes many slashes could be heard, slashing and slicing noise with the odd grunt here and there. Plants fell from their branches as the ruthless blade cut through them. Like paper to the shredder leaves fluttered to the ground.

Link grunted swinging the blade one last time. Sweat dripped down his neck as he panted. Navi flew past his head and inspected the area, her wings drooped. "This whole forest is pretty humid Link. Perhaps you should rest yourself for a while?" Link swiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his palm.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine Navi." He checked over his shoulder "Kagome you okay?" he called as the young raven haired teen slowly walked up the path he had just created.

Her eyes scanned over the horned bushes that clambered up trees. She glanced at Link and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. Watch out for the purple thorns though. I think they could be poisonous. They're everywhere."

Link nodded and waved his gloved hand dismissively. "I think they should be the least of our worries." Link raked his fingers through his golden strands. He glanced around the dense woodland. "If this place is anything like it used to be… there are worse things to be concerned about here." Link continued hacking away at the over growth. 'the lost woods were never this over grown… but that was back when the Great Deku tree was still alive, maybe after he died everything went wild without its magic to keep the forest in check…'

A white flash of light sped past in front of Link's head "I wonder if Ganondorf's power reaches this far out in the forest?" Navi spoke up as she fluttered around the trees. "What do you think Link?" Link raised a brow… that could be it; it's possible that he's the reason and not the end to the great tree.

Kagome stumbled over a loose root. Luckily she caught herself in time before she tripped up completely. Link offered a hand but Kagome being Kagome refused. She righted herself and sighed "Ganondorf's power reaches everywhere and its still growing even after seven long years. He even has control over the dessert." Kagome said as she dusted her skirt off. Link narrowed his eyes and stuck his sword into the ground. He rested his weight onto the hilt of the blade.

Navi flew up to Kagome fluttering around in front of her. "What about Hyrule field. He doesn't seem to have control of that otherwise there'd be all sorts of his monsters out there."

Kagome brushed her hand through her raven coloured locks. "Hyrule field is wasteland to the Evil King. He doesn't care for the fruitless. He likes power… truth be told we were safer there than we are here. That's why I told you to Leave Epona in the field Link." Kagome stopped beside Link and stared into his deep pools of blue. "Rumours spread around about Hyrule field saying that Ganondorf is waiting for war and that Hyrule field could very well be no-mans land in the war. Ganondorf expects something huge although not many people feel they have a chance against him." Kagome glanced down at her worn brown boots; a whisper of a sigh escaped her lips. Navi droops down towards the pair and fluttered lightly… "Have they all lost hope?"

Kagome rolled her shoulders and continued walking ahead. "Perhaps… or maybe all Hylian's are waiting for hope to come and give them a push in the right direction." Link pursed his lips and followed Kagome's steps.

"So Kagome does that mean you have hope that we can save Hyrule." She could have easily ran away last night if she truly wished. But she didn't.

Kagome chuckled softly making Link's ears twitch to the soft small noise. "It's either that or I have a death wish."

Deadpanning Link grunted "That doesn't sound so hopeful." He whined. Kagome smirked "Nah it doesn't does it? Anyway less chat more chop." She said while pointing out to even more of the overgrowth. Link grunted and complied drawing the sword from its short lived resting place.

Frowning he raised his sword to hack away at the plants blocking the path. "Less chat more chop." He grumbled to himself mockingly as he hacked at the over grown weeds. He let out a small breath. At least he could count this as practising his sword swinging skills considering he hasn't even practised or even used the master sword yet. Maybe he could even make a game out of it…

No he can't…

Link took shallow breaths as his body grew hotter from both the humid forest and the friction in his body and clothes. To think that this path was the same as the one he took to leave the village. It was clearer than this. And what's with this ill feeling he has nagging at the back of his head?

Navi tensed sensing an ill presence. Her alarm bells rang and she jingled to alert Link of the danger she was sensing. "Link!" she wailed buzzing around the area "Be careful! Something's here!"

Link stopped hacking at the over growth and backed up closer to Kagome. He wouldn't let her get hurt no matter what. He tensed up gripping the master sword tightly. Link's blue eyes scanned the area. He strained his ears. He checked each and every direction. Nothing… He relaxed his tense muscles and checked over their surroundings once more. He slackened his grip around the blade. The only threat that he could see were the dragonflies; those insects really knew how to sting!

Navi's never wrong she wouldn't be worried over dragonflies. He growled audibly tensing his grip around the heavenly sword. Navi weaved between the two. "It's really close I can feel it. It's really here Link."

Kagome stayed as still as possible. Ambush? No they would have attacked before. When they still had the element of surprise. She narrowed her eyes hoping to improve her vision somewhat. "Link I don't see anything…" she whispered closely to his ear, making him shiver slightly. Maybe it's a good thing nothing was here, she was unarmed. She didn't exactly have time to shop for a weapon. Not that there were any shops around here anyway. She lost her old bow when Link disappeared.

Slowly and unnoticed by the two tense teens a small vine began snaking its way up along their boots. The dark green vine loosely wrapped itself around it's pray. Like the silent killer it represented, it slithered, the vine growing in length and strength.

As fast as a lethal cobra the plant attacked and squeezed the two together trapping them with its powerful grip. Both gasped in shock and fought against the constrictive vines. Link and Kagome wrestled the dark binds only to feel their binds tighten. Hissing could be heard from the ground growing louder with each passing second.

Link gripped his sword tighter, and growled. "Remember the thing I said about being more concerned about?" Kagome nodded, Link tilted his head indicating where the hissing sound was coming from. "This isn't one of them." The purple bloom raised its head and spat at the two caught into its trap, it hissed wildly while digestive fluids oozed from it's jaw like petal. It hissed violently and widened its jaw. Like a snake, the jaws went impossibly wide.

Kagome clenched her jaw "It isn't!?" Link smirked and narrowed his eyes onto his target. "Nope." He swung his mighty blade and cleanly sliced the Deku Baba swiftly splitting the head of the plant in two. Green saliva sputtered from the fatal wound. As the head of the plant fell to the ground the vines burst into a harmless blue flame. Leaving the head of the flower twitching before setting ablaze.

Kagome shook off the ash and looked at Link incredulously. "That's it?" Link shrugged. "There are worse thing in the lost woods. And if we come across any of them you stay behind me." He commanded. A vein pulsed on Kagome's head. "You make it sound like I need protecting." She grounded out of her clenched teeth. "I don't need anyone to protect me. Not anymore. So don't go assuming I'm going to let myself fall into the level of a damsel in distress."

Link's face fell. "What do you mean? What would you do if some bad guy jumps in front of you this very second? Really what would you do throw your purse at them?!"

Kagome grasped her bag at that was attached to her belt. She pointed it out furiously "This is not a purse it's a satchel! There's a difference between them one is for girly people and this one is for…"

"Ah I get it a satchel is for manly people." Link played out a clueless guy as he lightly shook his head whilst tapping his palm against his forehead. "It makes so much of a difference."

Kagome grew flustered and seethed through her teeth. "You can talk mister I-wear-skirts!"

Link's eye twitched "It's not a skirt it's a tunic! You're wearing one too."

Kagome glared at him "I'm a girl! I'm allowed to wear Skirts!"

"Girls wear Garters! You're not a girl!" He shouted.

Kagome gaped pulling the skirt of her red dress lower "You pervert! You childish pervert! As if I don't get enough people saying my dress is too short. You try wearing garters! They're embarrassing!"

Link blushed and quickly looked away when he realised what his previous statement was "I'm sorry forget I said anything!"

Kagome frowned and stomped off ahead of him while shouting a loud "I WILL!"

Link's eyes widened as he chased after Kagome "Hey don't go too far you'll get lost."

The dark haired girl huffed and began strutting away faster. "I'm better lost than with you!" She shouted as she forced herself passed the large rushes. Her scowl deepened as she continued on her way.

Link grunted and growled. "You are so stubborn!" he marched his way through the over growth following Kagome's path where she left an indent in the rushes.

She popped her head around the bushes back at Link still frowning "I bet you regret kidnapping me!" She yelled back only to her Link's laughter and muffled "Never!"

Kagome smiled as she continued treading along the way "Then you're the stubborn one!" She took another step, and caught her foot beneath another hidden root. This time she did stumble and trip "Whoa!" She gasped as she tumbled down the long hill, crashing through bushes and rushes. She rolled down the hill uncomfortably, smacking her head against the soft grass and some smaller twigs.

Link jumped out of the last rush, catching a glimpse of Kagome's form stumbling. He laughed and followed Kagome down the hill only to trip on the same root Kagome did "oops" Both tumbled and rolled until they came to a crashing halt at the bottom of the bank. Kagome groaned as Link's weight collided with hers.

Link was the first to recover as he jumped off of Kagome's smaller form. He dusted himself off before lifting Kagome to her feet. "Hey are you okay?" Kagome nodded whilst dusting herself off. "Yeah…" she fingered through her hair removing any twigs and leaves that may have got caught in her dark coloured hair. She glanced up towards Link's taller form. "You gotta twig in your hair." She pointed out while looking away. Link shook his blond bangs out ridding himself of the twig effectively.

Navi fluttered around the two inspecting were their naked flesh showed. In case of any scratches from the possible venomous thorns. "Looks like you're both fine. Let's go. And no more arguing."

Kagome smiled coyly "I agree." She answered while studying their surroundings. They were still in the forest it was just less dense and completely different. There was room to walk without getting smacked in the face by some random branch. But the most odd and noticeable thing were the large tree stumps carved houses. Some decorated with traditional Deku symbols others with the Kokiri emblems that Link had on his old Deku shield. Small rope-bridges criss crossed into other houses. Bushes here were kept to a tame size along with small reeds near the crystal clear pond, the water seemed clean enough to drink. Probably the locals drinking supply.

Kagome's blue eyes glistened, this place it's like a miniature village… it was so cute. "Looks like people live here… what is this place?" she smiled as she looked on in awe.

Link glanced around and smiled feeling pride swell in his chest. He took in a deep breath of air. A warm feeling enveloped him. He let out a content breath. Navi's glow brightened "Link we're…" Link nodded "yeah Kokiri village… we're home."

Link's smile grew as he glanced around his childhood home. It was exactly the same as he left it. Link took in each and every detail around the tree-like houses, not a twig out of place. Time had aged the bark of the houses making them seem darker than they used to be. The blonde haired boy strolled by the small huts with his companion right behind him.

Link frowned, and looked around the village. Where was everyone? Surely they were out and about; it wasn't that early in the morning in fact it was almost mid day. The blue eyed boy glanced around once more. No birds, no fairies even the mall fireflies refused to flutter around. Link's long ear twitched at a hissing sound that came from the ground. He scrunched up his nose and stomped on the sprout of the Deku Baba. His eyes scanned the grassy area. The purple plants were everywhere. Even growing along the water edges.

The Kokiri were all hiding in their little tree houses, they had to be. Their guide fairies must have warned them about the Deku Babas like Navi had done earlier for Link.

"It's weird; I imagined your home to be more lively or energetic or something exciting. This place is like a ghost town." Kagome frowned; in fact she imagined that this place would have a lively atmosphere. Yes it was cute but there was an odd lonely sensation in the small village. Like looking at a sad puppy, at first you coo at the pup, but get unnerved by its sad eyes.

Link shook his head "it used to be like that. Everything was much more calming, this is just… Unsettling. C'mon lets head to the temple. If anything has any answers I'm sure the sage will." Link's pace picked up as his heavy brown boots stomped against the hard ground.

"Do you know where the temple is?" Kagome asked keeping up to step with Link. "I mean this forest is huge… it could be anywhere. For all we know we could have passed it already."

Link nodded and pointed into another thick area filled with up rooted trees and long rushes. "When I lived here Saria and I used to hang out at the temple." He smiled and glanced back at Kagome "I know the way better than anyone so don't worry we wont get lost."

They both walked through the village being careful not to get too close to the hissing plants. Kagome fiddled with her silver bracelets. 'Who's Saria?' she raked her memory for anything that would help her recall anyone named Saria. Nothing. Is she supposed to ask him? Or maybe she could ask Navi she does know more about Link than she does.

A slender finger lightly nudged the small fairy that fluttered behind the green hooded boy. Navi glistening form turned to face Kagome who held her finger in a shushing manner. Kagome slowed her pace down so Link wouldn't over hear her asking about this Saria person. She didn't know why she couldn't ask him directly, either way Navi was sure to quench her curiosity.

"Who's Saria?" she whispered while sneaking a glance from Link. Navi tilted her body to the side. "Well umm. Personally I only met her once. I don't really know her to much of an extent."

Kagome sighed, maybe she would have to swallow her pride and ask Link herself. Navi giggled catching Kagome's attention. "Through other fairies I heard about her though; back before I met with Link. I heard that she was kind and gentle. And that her and Link were inseparable. That they were both always running off to the forest to play on the ocarina in the woods. They were as closer than you and Link were… well uh seven years ago that is."

Kagome was taken back. "Oh." She said almost sadly. Navi sensing her change in mood sparkled in front of her. "Don't take it the wrong way they did know each other longer and lived really close."

Kagome smiled and petted the small fairy. "Don't worry Navi, it doesn't matter. Thanks." Navi nodded, and had a slight feeling maybe she should have let Link tell her instead. But it was too late now. The small fairy sighed and followed after Kagome and Link leaving a trail of sparks behind her.

Link kept treading up ahead in the lead taking long and smooth stides. Taking in the scenery of his homeland. He took one long look at his old home. It looked exactly the same a little darker but still it stood strong and towered over the village. He was surprised to even see his old sign post 'Link's house'. He half expected Mido to vandalise his house in some way. They didn't exactly see eye to eye. Always fighting over the simplest things. Mido always called him the fairyless freak, saying that he will never belong here as a Kokiri.

Link sighed. It's not like he wanted to stay in the woods forever, he wanted adventure to explore Hyrule and see how big the world truly was with his eyes. Although he did miss his old friends here too. A thought crossed his mind causing him to pause in mid step 'Wonder if Saria or Mido will recognize me.'

A scream echoed through the woods ahead. Link tensed and bolted after the direction of the cry. Kagome followed suit after the reckless boy, trying to keep up with his faster pace.

Link rushed past the over growth leaping over fallen branches until he came to the source of the cry. A young boy was being attacked by a full grown Deku Baba. Link leapt up and brought his sword down on the over grown deadly weed. He watched as the plant hissed loudly as it burst into flames. He let out a sigh of relief and sheathed the master sword.

"Are you oka…?" Link's eyes widened. The boy he just saved… Green Kokiri clothes, blonde spiky hair, a fairy, a solid glare that could shrink anyone down to size! 'It is! It's Mido…' Link frowned 'Why is he still a kid?' "Mi..."

The scowling boy grunted whilst wiping the dirt off of his chin "Tch. All over the Forest there's nothing but Monsters!" the angered boy shuffled to his feet and dusted himself off. His scowl deepened "All this because that jerk left!" Mido stomped off ahead and began kicking the long grass.

Link froze… 'Jerk'... he rubbed his arm and watched the young boy kick about in the grassy areas. "It became like this because that jerk Link left and broke the law of the forest! Not being able to play outside anymore… Saria leaving… Everything is his fault!!" He kicked a random rock sending it flying into a tree splitting the bark.

'Saria Left?' Link felt his stomach clench. She left the forest where'd she go… she couldn't have gone to find him could she… no she has to be here in the safety of the forest.

"If he was here right now I'd show him who's boss. For I'm the great Mido chief of the Kokiri! And I'm sure I'd, I'd, I'd." he began punching the air shouting out with each punch he threw. He glanced at Link. "Hey who are you? You're one of Ganondorf's too aren't you? You can't fool me with those Kokiri clothes. I'm here to stop any more of you guys to come through here. C'mon I'll take you on I'm more than a challenge for you! Put 'em up!" he demanded as he raised his fist towards Link.

Kagome managed to shuffle her way through the rushes to come upon the sight of the pint size boy trying to fight with Link. "Umm is everything okay?" she asked worriedly. Navi fluttered up from behind her. Mido scowled at her. "Not now grandma I'll deal with you after this guy."

Kagome clenched her fists, and glared at the younger lad. Her eyebrow twitch. "Who do you think you are buster!? To call me grandma!" The boy put his fists away and placed them firmly on his hips whilst using his right arm to point at her. "ME, I am the great Mido chief of …"

"Hey what happened to Saria!" Link demanded as he grabbed the smaller boy by his shoulders taking the lad by surprise. Mido shuffled in Link's grip in a desperate attempt to escape his strong grip. "tha, tha, that's got nothing to do with you!" He stuttered as he leapt out of Link's grasp and bolted into the thick of the woods.

Link's eyes widened "Wait!" Kagome frowned and bolted after he young boy "Get back here twerp!" Link gawked; the blue eyed teen gritted his teeth and followed the hot headed boy in hot pursuit. Navi flew along Link's side. "That was Mido right? Are you surprised he's still a kid? The Kokiri always stay as kids and never grow up."

Link nodded in understanding and sped up his speed in chasing after Kagome and Mido.

Mido ran through the rushes, and leapt over many of the fallen tree limbs. This time he made sure to not tread on any of the tainted Deku plants. He could hear Ganondorf's minion chase after him. He growled 'they're everywhere!' He quickly grabbed a Deku stick in case that girl caught him. He will teach them to never mess with the Kokiri.

He bolted around the corner of the hedge to come to a large meadow. Lush green grass grew before the large Stone Age building. Rubble lay in the grass from the shattered stairway that led to the large doors at the top of the building. Moss crawled down the carving of the pale white walls aging the building.

Kagome rushed past the hedges and followed the young boy into the large open field. She didn't spare a glance at the large building as she kept her focus solely on the young lad mere centimetres from her.

The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end. Her steps faltered. Like a panicked deer she checked her surroundings quickly searching for any dangers. She heard a snap of a twig in a concealed thicket. The young boy glanced back curious as to why she slowed down.

In the thicket ahead of the young lad were large glowing yellow eyes. Watching as the boy came closer to its trap. Kagome sensed it 'Wolfos!' "Hey get back here!" she wailed desperately as they boy got closer to the danger.

The large predator growled and leapt from its hiding place. Mido skidded to a stop and hurriedly turned back into Kagome.

She pushed the boy behind her. "Stay behind me!" The hungry Wolfos growled threateningly. Although it didn't need to, its whole form was intimidating enough. It's fur coat was a dark and dull colour made as hard as any concrete wall. Its large fangs poked outwards of it mighty jaws. Its white paws had dangerous black gleaming claws made for tearing and shredding. The beast yellow eyes glowed unnaturally as it watched the two unfortunate souls to come and cross its path. Standing on all fours its height almost came up to Kagome's chin. Its bulky muscles flexed in preparation to attack. Its mighty tail swooped at the ground lowly. Its bristled fur stood on end making the beast appear larger than it truly was.

The beast snapped its large jaw before leaping into the air, and pushing Kagome to the ground with a loud thud. Kagome grunted from the impact and held her arms up catching the large beast at its throat; where it was most vulnerable. She pressed her thumb by its jugular hoping to repress the large beast to a submissive state.

She's handled these beasts before, many times.

The Wolfos snarled and growled. Trying to claw at the offending appendages. It was not going to be brought down by some mere human. Kagome kneed the beast in the under belly, causing the beast to yelp. It grew angry and tried snapping at Kagome's face inching closer as it struggled in Kagome's grip.

It's too close, too close for Kagome's liking, she needs help. The boy that she was chasing earlier sat with a stick in his hand. He sat staring wide eyed at her. "I could do with some help here!" She shouted as the jaws of the beast grew closer to her face.

Mido snapped out of his stupor and nodded. He swung the stick like a blade and leapt into the air. With a battle cry he brought the stick down on the Wolfo's head. The beast yelped and glared at Mido, forgetting about the trapped pray beneath it.

Kagome took its distraction as an opportunity and brought her foot up to kick the beast in the jaw. The beast yelped once more and growled out at the annoying pair. Kagome rolled away from the large being and stood up in a defensive stance in front of the young blonde haired boy. "Where are you Link…?" Kagome whispered low enough so that the boy she was protecting couldn't hear. She felt vulnerable without a weapon. Why did she come unprepared? 'Oh yeah, because I was taken… Unprepared!' she mentally scolded.

The Wolfos bore it's fangs at her, whilst circling the pair. Its advancing movements unnerved Mido. The worst part about being attacked by a creature such as this is that they take their time, to unnerve their pray. The beast smirked somewhat. It reared onto its hind legs making it twice the size it was originally was. It gave out a mighty howl that echoed through the whole forest. And out of nowhere leaped two more Wolfos. Kagome gulped and took a step back. Mido did the same.

Her blue eyes scanned the area. No sign of Link or his bobbing fairy. She glanced upwards quickly before returning to watch the dangerous beasts. Kagome and Mido were both underneath the high crumbling staircase that didn't lead to the floor. 'I could probably throw the little guy up there. Then it'll just be me… I could try to outrun these guys but I don't think I'll stand much of a chance…'

Mido glared at the pack of Wolfos, this was his forest not there's. He growled at the beastly beings, if anything they should be afraid of him not the other way round. "Alright you stupid dogs I'll put you in your place!" He shouted startling Kagome. Before Mido could even charge at the three Wolfos, Kagome grabbed him by the shirt and flung him up and over the stairs making him land on the hard concrete.

Kagome frowned "If anything never call Wolfos Dogs!" The growling turned into snarls at the insult. They weren't any pet mongrel or anything of the sort. Kagome back stepped towards the forest. Calling them dogs is like throwing petrol to the wildfire, a beastly as they are Wolfos are quite proud beasts. Kagome gulped as the alpha of the three charged towards her. She narrowed her eyes and prepared to bolt away when the beast got too close.

Suddenly loud whelps could be heard, the alpha stopped running and its head shot around to see the remains of its pack burst into ashes. The Wolfos jaw dropped. It snarled violently at the one that destroyed its pack mates. It turned its back on Kagome and charged at the green garbed boy.

Link snorted and raised his blade towards the beast. The beast ignored the threat and leaped at the bastard that dared destroy its family. Link's blade swung true and caught the Wolfos through its chest where the protective fur was at its weakest. Immediately the beast howled in agony screeching as its body disintegrated into flames.

Kagome smiled and over come by relief she sat down where she stood, she sighed comfortably. "About time you got here…"

Link ran over to Kagome and sheathed his sword. Link offered a hand to help her up onto her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Kagome nodded and stood up "Where'd you go?" she asked dusting her red tunic clean.

Link froze up and looked away "That doesn't matter… Where's Mido?" Navi giggled and whispered into Kagomes ear. "Link got lost chasing after you two." Link blushed and glared at his little companion. "I did not! I knew exactly where we were going!"

Kagome smirked "aww Link got lost. And I thought you were worried about me getting lost. How the tables turn." Link's ears drooped, and his pride broke.

"Anyway Mido's gone into the building I think. I threw him up there." Kagome said pointing out the broken stairs. Link nodded "Good thing too this is the temple. And I got a bone to pick with Mido."

Kagomes brows furrowed at the middle. "Why?" She looked up towards the stairs where she placed the young lad. "He's just a small kid, what good is he to you?" Link snorted "He's an old friend of mine that's the same age as you or me. And he knows something that I want to know."

Kagome fingered a vine that reached up to the top of the temple. "That doesn't seem right. If he's an old friend of yours how come he doesn't know who you are?" she tugged on the vine only for it to snap, and fall to the ground. Kagome huffed, "And how are we supposed to get up there?" she said pointing out the crumbled stairway.

Link sighed and walked up to Kagome and grabbed her firmly by the waist. Causing Kagome to froze up in his hold. "Like this." He pulled out the hook-shot. And aimed carefully at the dead tree up at the top of the entrance. A loud 'thuck' sound rung out along with rattling chains as the chains tightened the grip with each of the links.

A rush of air buzzed past their ears as they flew up towards the main doors to the entrance of the forest temple. Link held onto Kagome tightly whilst Kagome grabbed whatever she could to hold on.

Link chuckled as he let Kagome go as their feet touched the concrete. She frowned at him. "You could have told me you were going to do that." She warned while she walked to the door. He grinned mischievously. "Now where would the fun be in that?" the tricky elf chuckled.

Kagome scowled "You can be such a jerk!" she huffed as she opened the door to the temple. "c'mon shouldn't you be leading considering you dragged me all this way? Oh but then again we'd only end up getting lost."

Link frowned crossing his arms, he raised a brow "You think you could do a better job then be my guest." He leaned against the open door and waited for Kagome to take the lead. He clicked his tongue "Ladies first."

Kagome glared at him as she passed him, she shook her head and took lead. She smirked "Fine. If that's what you want." She walked in smoothly, each step perfect and precise. She strolled mockingly before him.

He grunted and followed her lead. He watched as she walked ahead of him the way she swung her arms calmly at her side, then he noticed the strangest thing.

Her hips swayed as she walked, he raised a brow she never used to do that and strangely enough he was hypnotised by it. He frowned and closed his eyes 'must not stare,' he opened one eye. She's still doing it! Is she doing it on purpose? Or is it some girl thing. He gulped hell! Even her skirt hugged close enough to her to show each soft sway she did.

He sighed and looked away and at the scenery; anything to get his mind off staring at Kagomes… hip area…

The corridors were made of the same brick like material as the exterior of the temple. Healthy green moss grew out of the crack of the walls. Along each of the wall were paintings, mostly of Hyrule castle and even the temple of time. Some of the pictures repeated itself showing the same scenery over and over again.

The corridor led to a huge chamber where many staircases met at the centre of the large dome size room some of the staircases had rich red carpets going along them. Streams of light shone through the cracks in the roof. Like the leaves in the forest the light spilt into the room lighting the dark room.

Many skulltulla spun webs at the tops of the roof minding their own business. Their threatening white shells glimmered in the dull light, whilst their many red eyes glowed angrily.

At the bottom of the richest staircase sat Mido looking rather down. His guide fairy fluttered closely to him whispering comforting words.

When Kagome and Link wandered into the large he brightened immediately. He stood up and dusted himself off before walking up to the pair. He looked Kagome directly in the eyes a small blush stained his freckled face. "Umm… I'm sorry for running away earlier… and back outside I should have been the one to protect you."

Kagome tilted her head to the side and kneeled down to be face to face with the younger lad. She stared at him for a while increasing his small blush. She smiled warmly "That's cute… you wanting to protect me. Everything is fine okay, nothing to worry about." She patted Mido's soft blonde hair.

Link scowled down at his old rival 'he wasn't cute before, calling her old' Mido was always trying to steal his friends. He even tried taking his best friend Saria. 'Saria!'

Link knelt down next to Kagome "Mido before… You mentioned Saria disappearing… where did she go?" Link asked looking directly into the Kokiri lad's eyes. The boy scowled and huffed. "I don't see how she's any concern of yours. I won't tell just any stranger about her. She's none of your business. I owe her that much." Link clenched his leather garbed fists, "I'm no stranger. I'm an old friend… Listen." Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and placed it to his lips. He played a soft melodic tune with his talented fingers. The soft noise echoed through the many hallways in the temple. Kagome watched as Link pulled the Ocarina from his lips as the song ended. A song what was that going to do?

"That song? Saria plays it all the time. You know Saria?" Link nodded towards Mido as he pocketed the ocarina. "We're old friends." He stated as he stood up. "Now can you tell me what happened to her?"

Mido frowned and looked deep in thought for a couple of seconds, he looked up towards both he and Kagome. "Fine we'll walk and talk." He grabbed Kagome's hand and led the way into a different corridor. Kagome looked quizzically back at Link but then shrugged it off.

Link growled audibly and whispered to Navi "He still likes stealing my friends." He huffed and began treading along the direction Mido took Kagome in. His ear twitched as he caught Kagome calling him "Hurry up Elf or you'll get left behind!" Link grumbled once more about the nickname before jogging up after the pair.

Along the way Kagome got bored with the long walk with the same old boring empty paintings that hung on the wall. She spotted many Skulltulla hanging from the walls hiding in their shell a tactic to try and be more intimidating due to the skull shaped patterns on their shells.

Kagome sighed, everything was quiet even Navi hadn't uttered a squeak. Kagome glanced at the young boy that had hold of her hand. He still hadn't mentioned about this Saria person to Link yet. If he was as old as Link or she then he must know what happened in the forest. "So. What happened to the forest… from what I've heard it used to be peaceful and the safest place in Hyrule...? Is it Ganondorf's doing?" Mido tightened his grip around Kagome's soft hand. "When the great Deku tree died those that protected the forest disappeared. With each passing day more and more monsters came crawling to our forest. Saria said 'I'll go check the forest temple' she came here looking for the one who was meant to protect the forest and find out where it went…" he glanced over his shoulder at the blonde haired teen. It seemed that the part with Saria had caught his fullest attention. "The problem is she hasn't come back."

Link frowned, so she did stay in the forest, she's here then in this temple. Mido continued "So I'm here to save the forest, to find Saria and make sure that damn protector of the forest does his job right!" Kagome smiled at the boy's determination, as he squeezed her hand to emphasize his point. Then she felt his hand go slack in her own.

"Stupid Link… Why'd he have to go?" he whispered solemnly. He let go of Kagome's hand and fisted his own. Link watched as Mido began stomping around the small corridor. He kicked the air and gritted his teeth, "What's that idiot doing while Saria's in danger!? He's always messing up!" he grumbled. Link sighed in the background watching the young boy rant about his disappearance and punch about it. Mido leaned against the wall and scowled "Y'know what." Link stared boredly at the Kokiri chief. "I bet he's probably out there chasing girls." Mido stated, recalling Link to be quite the ladies man in the village. Everyone was always on his side.

Kagome chuckled at the young lad's statement, she knew for a fact that it was true. Back when they were after the spiritual stones he made quite a few lady friends. Such as Princess Zelda, Princess Ruto and even Malon is quite taken with him. She glanced over her shoulder at him. He held a stupor expression complete with a complexion of a tomato. She rolled her eyes and whispered lowly for Link's ears only. "You know it's true." Link scowled and looked away from his taunting friend. He does not go around chasing girls that was something he was sure of.

"I told him not to go…" Mido stifled a sob; he tried keeping a straight face but he couldn't. "I told him to come back… Even though I waited for so long he still hasn't…" Link was shocked Mido was crying; he never saw him cry before. He was always scowling and looking down on him. His rival was crying for him to return. Link walked up to the Mido, and placed his hand on his shoulder, Link smiled "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come back to the forest… Saria too…" Mido wiped away at the tears with the back of his arm. He nodded refusing to look into Link's eyes "yeah… he will."

Kagome watched as Link comforted Mido. Why doesn't he tell him that he was the Link that Mido missed, what's to stop him from telling him. "Kagome." Navi called from further down the hall. "Come look." She nodded and followed the small fairy down the hall leaving the two alone. Navi bounced up and down fluttering around an old armoury. "Look, look you can use these as a weapon." She checked the standing knight outfit and gave Navi a you-gotta –be-kidding-me look. The armour seemed ancient and no doubt it looked heavy. Rust had even started eating away at the protective coat rendering the armour useless. You'd only end up doing more damage to yourself than preventing it.

"Not the armour! The bow in the gloves there's a quiver on its back too!"

"Oh right sorry." She smiled apologetically. Navi fluttered around the armour waiting for Kagome to take the weapon. She smiled and ran her fingers across the soft wood of the bow.

Navi sparkled around the bow. "This bow is the legendary fairy bow. This bow was made from a fallen branch of the Great Deku tree centuries ago, which is where it gets its mystical powers from. If you practice using it enough you will be able to harness the powers it obtains. I'm sure you're still good with archery right?" Navi asked as she leaned against the legendary bow.

Kagome nodded as she steadily removed the delicate weapon from the aged armour. "I might be rusty… But a bow is better than no bow." She smiled as she got the weapon out easily; she gripped the handle tightly enjoying the comforting weight in the palm of her hand. "And with this I don't have to rely on Link to protect me again thank you."

She ran her finger over the tight rope. She traced the swirly pattern that decorated the mid section of the bow. The handle was painted a smooth crimson colour, whilst the rest was a warm brown colour. She gripped her new weapon tightly and glanced at the hanging quiver.

Smirking she grabbed the quiver full of arrows and bolted back towards Link.

"Boss! Boss!" Mido's fairy sparked up violently as he flew back and forth in front of a blank painting. "Come quick boss! Something's not right!" The tiny fairy jingled violently, its voice quivering as it inspected the painting.

Mido glanced up at Link who watched the fairy intently. Mido coughed into the back of his hand and rushed towards the distressed fairy. Link followed closely behind the Kokiri boy. "What is it?"

The small blue fairy shot behind Mido quivering in fear. "Something moved… There in the painting!" the startled fairy nuzzled into the collar of Mido's green shirt. "It's really strong… Boss we gotta go." Mido seethed. He had never seen his fairy this scared. "There it is!" The fairy squealed signalling to the opposite wall were another empty painting hung. But this one was no different to the one they stood in front of, a plain blank canvas.

The fairy drooped "It's gone again…" Mido petted his fairy softly trying to put its mind at ease. Link gritted his teeth, something is here… he could feel it. All his senses were on high alert. His ears were buzzing from the silence. He tensed when he heard footsteps and relaxed when he noticed it was only Kagome walking calmly towards them. He put his hand out in a stopping gesture. Kagome raised a brow but complied. And before she could say anything he placed his fingers to his lips in a shushing gesture.

The room grew darker, the air around them cooled drastically enough for their hot breath to be visible. Link cringed as a spine tingling sensation passed through him. He steadily reached for the Master sword feeling that he will be needing it very soon. The sword whispered as it was pulled from its housing gleaming in the non existing light. 'This feeling… it's like when I met Ganondorf.'

He heard a snap from behind him; quickly he spun on his heel. Sword in hand, his stance defensive. He ground out a short breath, as his eyes scanned the dark area, nothing moved not even a spec of dust flickered. He felt his heart pounding in his head, ringing in his ears. Everything in his body screamed for him to run but he kept a steady head and calmed his racing heart down.

A deafening rush of air whooshed over his head, the ferocity of the wind pushing Mido off his feet. Link growled and quickly helped Mido to his feet.

Kagome's eyes widened… Behind Link and Mido was a large, dark, bulky figure. It was as large as Ganondorf himself and its fiery steed it sat upon was as terrifying as the real thing. It wore heavy dark armour; its helmet had long large talons spiked to the point. Everything on the ghoul was protected even its black horse was heavily armoured. Without a second thought Kagome notched an arrow into her new bow, she took deep breath and shouted "Behind you!"

She let the arrow fly, and watched in awe as the arrow sparked to light with bright white purifying energy. The holy energy coated the arrow like a wild-fire lighting the whole corridor.

Link ducked pushing Mido to the floor. He watched as the arrow struck the being behind him. The light the arrow emitted shone against the form of the large ghostly creature. The beast was as large as the evil king himself. This monster… is it Ganondorf himself, how could he have missed this thing before? It's huge!

The beast roared as the arrow pierced the beast's chest. It swung its mighty triton causing the fiery steed to rear up. Its triton sparked to life causing sparks of thunder erupt at its pike. It lowered its weapon like a knight would in a jousting match. The beast roared causing its horse like creature to charge at the one who fire the holy arrow at its master. Towards Kagome!

Link leaped to his feet and swung his mighty blade at the horse's legs. In a hope to prevent the malicious attack. He smirked as the blade cut through all four legs of the horse. Cutting the horse above each of its ankles.

But his victory was short lived. His eyes widened as the sword phased through the horse's limbs. Not even leaving a scratch on the large beast. The horse wasn't even phased at his attack, not even a stumble. Meaning the horse was still charging.

"Kagome get outta the way!"

Kagome's eyes widened as the ghostly horse and rider charged directly at her. She took a step back, only to find the wall flat against her back. An idea struck her as she watched the ghostly beings came closer.

Link bit his lip as he watched Kagome wait her impending doom. He bolted after the large beast in hopes of preventing the collision. "Move Kagome!" he shouted desperately as he ran.

Kagome closed her eyes and at the last possible second she leapt out of the way of the charging horse. From where she landed she watched as the beast came in contact with the wall. She was surprised to see the ghost easily leap into the wall with no collision what so ever. She placed a hand over her pounding heart. "It just jumped into the wall?!"

Link rushed to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. He held a worried expression as he scowled down at her. "What were you thinking?! That thing could have killed you!" he scolded, Kagome frowned up at him and looked away "If I had gone when you said that thing could have easily followed me." He ignored her and quickly scanned the area the beast ran. "Where'd it go?"

Navi zoomed to where the ghost disappeared. "It's Ganondorf's phantom! Ganondorf must have sent it here to prevent us from waking the forest sage!" she quickly examined the wall. "It doesn't jump walls either. Its worse! it jumps paintings come look!" Link hurried after his fairy and looked into the dark coloured painting. Navi sparked near the centre of the canvas lighting up the centre of the painting. "Look, there it is." She signalled to the dark moving figure in the painting.

Link's brows furrowed at the centre. That 'thing' was galloping off into the portrait of Hyrule field. And just as the beast disappeared into the distance the painting dissolved into a blank canvas like the rest of the blank paintings.

Kagome rushed over to Mido, she lifted him up off the ground and checked him over. "Hey are you okay?" she asked as she brushed the hair out of his face tenderly.

Mido nodded nudging Kagome's hands away. "What was that thing?" He clung onto Kagome's red dress. "Was that Ganondorf?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head "No, that thing is nothing like Ganondorf." She bit her lip. This thing is nowhere near the level of the evil king. A mere shadow of Ganondorf's abilities.

A loud booming laughter echoed around the halls. Making the occupants all cringe. Link tensed he watched as the empty canvas started rapidly paint itself in dark blots. Like ink to a cloth a picture of Hyrule field seeped to life. Navi jingled alerting Link. "Look all the paintings are exactly the same!"

Link spun on his heel and checked all the paintings in the corridor; true to Navi's word all the canvases melted the same picture. And coming over the hill in Hyrule field was the phantom galloping outwards of the picture. Each and every picture was the same images. Sweat dripped down Link's forehead. 'Is there more of them or is this all just an illusion?'

Navi sparked brightly "Don't worry Link. Only one of them is the true Phantom the others are just decoys." Link gulped but nodded towards his guide fairy. "Which one is the real one?" He asked as he aimed his blade idly at the painting the Phantom leapt into, just in case the ghost creature leapt back through.

Navi buzzed around the corridor, quickly inspecting each and every painting as Link kept his focus on the one painting. Coming to the one nearer to Mido and Kagome she felt the dark energy pulsating outwards each pulse a drummed like a horse's galloping hoofs. She gasped "That one! The one behind Kagome. Quickly Link!"

Link rushed over to Kagome and carefully shoved the two out of the way. "Get back!" he commanded as he took his blade in both hands. Glaring intently he awaited his opponent to show itself.

The drumming of hooves echoed the room, increasing in volume and ferocity. The horse screamed as it leapt through the portrait. Link growled and leapt into the air with his sword raised. When the phantom had completely left the canvas Link brought his blade down across the top of its shoulder. The ghostly beast caught the Master sword with its hand. Link gasped and tried taking back his blade.

The phantom let out a raspy chuckle. And by flicking its wrist the Hero of Time was flying across the hall. The beast continued charging and leapt into another painting to prepare another attack. Link grunted as he struck the wall. Hard.

"Link!" Kagome rushed towards the fallen hero. As she ran towards him another deafening rush of air flew over her; knocking her to the ground harshly. She whimpered softly as she bashed against the solid concrete. Quickly she got to her feet desperately trying to search for the phantom.

The phantom swooped down at her again. This time its pike was charged and ready to do some damage. Kagome leapt out of the way just in time to barely dodge the vicious onslaught The attack flew over her and the phantom retreated to the painting.

Link gritted his teeth and forced himself to his feet. Leaning on his sword he tried predicting the Phantoms next move. 'Why is it after Kagome?' he seethed through his teeth as he spotted the canvas behind Kagome as she tried recovering from last attack. Link narrowed his eyes on the raven's new weapon. 'That bow can hit the phantom!'

He gripped his sword and turned his keen eyes onto the paintings. 'Its too fast, its attacks are too sudden.' He growled 'if I try attacking from afar he jumps into another painting' he raised his blade 'and if I get too close I get swatted away…' He charged his way to the painting behind Kagome with his sword raised. 'I guess the only thing I can do is predict its next move. And hopefully Kagome will follow my lead.'

"Come on you coward! Come out and fight!" Link yelled growing impatient with the phantom and its game of hide and seek.

In the canvas the ghostly horse reared up screeching as it prepared to charge. The ghostly man laughed hauntingly as it swung its triton mockingly. The ghostly being charged over the hill and prepared to leap out of the painting.

Kagome took in soothing breath as she recovered her previous fall. She heard Link's angry yell and reached out for her bow hat lay beside her. Grasping one of her arrows she watched Link and prepared to assist him. She notched the arrow to her bow and narrowed her eyes on the painting that Link was awaiting at.

The ghostly horseman leapt out of the painting behind Kagome. Mido's eyes widened a fraction as he saw the Phantom dive out of the frame. Link turned on his heel as soon as he heard the horse's large hoof clip against the ground. Link raised his blade swiping the sword swiftly through the air. Surprising the ghostly figure. Kagome quickly adjusted her target and followed where Link ran to.

The horse spotted the notched arrow and hurriedly tried changing the direction it was headed. Kagome anticipated this and let her arrow fly. The speeding arrow flashed once more and sparked to life with purifying energy. The arrow struck the ghostly rider at the back of its head. The white energy exploded around the phantom giving the beast a solid figure. One which the heavenly sword can cut.

Link rushed after the Phantom, and with a mighty battle cry he sprung into the air, bringing the sword of Evil's bane down on the enemy.

The sword cut through Ganondorf's phantom effortlessly. The beast screeched reaching out a colossal hand towards the young hero. Its haunting yellow eyes dimmed. Its raspy voice echoed through the halls, sending chills down Mido's back.

"Curse… You… Hero…" the phantom choked, grasping where its throat would be. The fiery horse began fade from view. The phantom began swaying unsteadily, its whole form shook as power faded from its ghostly limbs.

As the phantom rider began collapsing, its form disintegrated into tiny particles that were absorbed into the canvas. When nothing but a shadow remained the phantom let out its last cry, before completely vanishing.

Link narrowed his eyes on the painting before sheathing his sword. Calmly he turned towards his companion. He smirked tiredly before taking advancing steps towards her.

A bright flash of light erupted from behind the blonde haired teen. Immediately he twirled around to face the bright green light. Kagome's eyes widen a rush of pollen spilt over the frame of the canvas. Mido's eyes widened extremely, his heart skipped a beat. A small melody echoed through the halls, that song. "Saria?" he whispered before the breath was taken from him as he fainted.

Link lifted his arm to block the light from his eyes. 'That song is it Saria?' The lush scent of a summer's day wisped through his nostrils. He inhaled the familiar scent 'Saria's smell' He opened his eyes and lowered his arm that blocked his view.

A small ghostly figure hovered in front of him. The figure was a small girl that appeared no older than ten. Her clothes represented the traditional clothes the Kokiri usually wear. Through the bright glow Link could see that the small girl appeared to be sleeping. She her body glowed in shimmers of green light.

The small girls' long eyelashes brushed across her rosy cheeks. Fluttering open, they revealed beautiful emerald green eyes. Her soft green hair fluttered about in the none existing breeze. A small smile shaped its way to her soft pink lips. "Link…"

Link's breath escaped him as he choked. "Sa…Saria?" he asked uncertainly. She blinked slowly acknowledging him. Link took a step closer to his childhood friend; he reached out his large gloved hand. "You're the Forest sage?" he asked incredulously.

The small girl nodded, "Thank you Link, You have broken the seal that entrapped me into my slumber." She smiled cutely "Now the forest will return to normal under my protection."

Link smiled up at the glowing girl. He always knew she was special; she always was in his eyes. She was always so, unique. He let his hand drop to his side. And noticed as the young girl brought her hands together in a prayer like manner.

"I have awoken as the forest sage, which means..." Her tone saddened as she looked away from the young man before her. "I can no longer live in this world, Link."

Link's brows furrowed at the centre, he looked away sadly. But the girl smiled brightly once again "But from now on I'll be able to help you and Hyrule… I will reside in the chamber of sages along with Rauru. Waiting for the right time to support you Link." She paused.

"Even though we'll be apart…" she whispered, as her form began dispersing back into the canvas. "We'll always be friends right?"

Link's chest shook softly as he chuckled. He nodded slowly. "Yeah…" he whispered smiling warmly. His blue eyes glowed as he watches his old friend vanish before his eyes. "…Good luck…" the halls echoed her caring voice, disappearing around each corner.

The warm glow disappeared from the canvas leaving a beautiful portrait of Hyrule castle, back when it was under the watch of Zelda's father. Even though Saria had completely vanished Link continued staring at the painting melancholy. She was his only friend in Kokiri village.

Kagome watched the small conversation, taking in each small reaction between the two. Every sad tone, every soft happy tone, she heard. 'Navi was right, they were really close.' She glanced over towards the fainted lad. 'This Saria must have been quite important to everyone.' She thought sadly as she walked towards the unconscious boy.

Leaning down she snaked her arm beneath Mido's head and beneath his legs. Picking him up like a babe, she glanced towards Link. "Are you okay Link?" she asked whilst propping up her quiver and arrows.

Link let out a small breath he hadn't known he was holding. Without looking from the painting he nodded, mumbling a soft "yeah…"

Kagome bit her soft lip. Gripping onto the boy in her arms. "Should we go yet, is there anything else we need to do?" a shake of his head was her reply. Pouting she nudged him forward. "Hey buck up! She said she is going to be helping us, so I suggest that we get going. It's not like she gone. She's got a job to do. I'm sure she won't be leaving here soon. So…" She sighed softly. "You got nothing to worry about Link, got that."

Link smirked and glanced over towards her. "I'm not worried. I was just, thinking." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. You're right I got nothing to worry about. C'mon lets go." He glanced down at his rival in her arms. His eyebrow twitched subconsciously. "Ugh, do you want me to carry him?" he offered his arms out for him.

She shook her head, and indicated the direction they came from. "It's okay I got him. Besides you can lead the way out. You know the forest more than me so go ahead."

Link raised a fine brow. Rolling his shoulders he shrugged. Giving a quick glare towards the sleeping bundle in her arms. His heavy brown boots treaded against the white concrete as he took lead.

Kagome noticed the glare Link sent towards the young lad. In fact through the whole temple she noticed the small grudge Link had against Mido. It small, but quite noticeable. Smiling down towards the Kokiri chief 'you and I would have got along fine.' She giggled softly. Making the boy in front glance over his shoulder questionably.

He sighed, Mido the friend stealer is at it again.

_So what d'ya guys think? Was it good, was it funny, and was it actiony. _

_You decide! _

_Let me know if there was anything…too silly. Especially Kagome's garters I think that was a silly add on. I couldn't resist seriously. And I couldn't think of what else to add to the argument to make Link win. Yes Link won that argumentbut Kagome won the second so at the moment they're both tied lol._

_Next chapter, the mysterious Sheik is here woo! Sheik is awesome (when he doesn't where a skirt that is.)_

_Kthnxsbai_


End file.
